Yagami´s eleven
by Zelshamada
Summary: Crossover entre Digimon y Ocean´s eleven ///FIC TERMINADO/// Capitulo 13 y 14
1. El reencuentro

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa. (Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
"El reencuentro"  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡TAICHI YAGAMI!- Gritaron desde un corredor oscuro.  
  
En el oscuro y frío cuarto en el cual el apuesto chico Yagami "descansaba", Tai reaccionó al llamado.  
  
Se paró lentamente de su cruda y tiesa cama, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su vida desde hace 4 años.  
  
Taichi vestía una especie de braga (o jumper, como le quieran decir) naranja chillón. Un chico vestido de azul lo esperaba en la puerta. Tai le sonrió de medio lado.  
  
-Acompáñame, te quieren ver…- Le dijo el tipo azul a Tai.  
  
Tai afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
Luego de caminar un poco, entró a un cuarto con muchas ventanas, que daban una gran iluminación, tanto, que costaba un poco acostumbrarse. Lo único que había en es cuarto era una silla color beich, y un escritorio.  
  
A Tai lo dirigieron a la silla y lo sentaron ahí. Se acercaron dos personas desconocidas al escritorio.  
  
-Señor Yagami…- Empezó a decir una chica extraña para él que estaba parada junto al escritorio- ¿Qué haría usted si lo dejáramos en libertad?  
  
Tai sonrió.  
  
  
  
Y luego de unas horas, Taichi Yagami, que había pasado los últimos 4 años de su vida en prisión, salió y volvió a ver la luz de sol.  
  
  
  
Lo primero que hizo este guapo chico de pelos alborotados fue revisar sus bolsillos, y contar la cantidad de dinero con el cual contaba.  
  
-Lo suficiente con para ir a Chicago… - Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras volvía a sonreír.  
  
  
  
En Chicago….  
  
-¡Vamos Yamato!- Le decía un chico de cabello negro a su amigo.  
  
El rubio sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué tienes?- Le volvió a preguntar otro chico de cabello marrón.  
  
Matt y demás chicos se encontraban en una sala de forma circular con mucho humo proveniente de cigarros. Todos estaban jugando poker. Y todos miraban a Yamatto como si este fuera el único obstáculo para lograr la victoria.  
  
Mucho dinero ya estaba apostado, aun así, no llegaban a los 1500 dólares.  
  
Yamato los vio a todos de forma interrogativa. Después fijo su vista en un chico de cabello rojo.  
  
-Dame cuatro…- Dijo un chico de cabellera larga y verde que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
-Yo no te lo recomiendo…- Empezó Yamato usando una psicología de convencimiento.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- Volvió a preguntar el de verde.  
  
Yamato movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
-Sí, te sería lo más conveniente…  
  
El verde, después de pensarlo, dijo  
  
-De acuerdo, me retiro…  
  
El rubio lo vio con una cara de "Este tipo sabe lo que hace" Aunque parecía salida del corazón, era falsa.  
  
Pronto, 2000 dólares eran la mano.  
  
Él, vivía en la agitada ciudad de Chicago, con ese dinero haría muchas cosas.  
  
Luego de usar mucha sicología con todos, tan solo quedaron Matt y el chico de cabello rojo jugando por los 2000 grandes…  
  
Yamato, después de verlo a los ojos por unos minutos, dijo.  
  
-Juega primero…  
  
El chico no habló, puso encima de la mesa 2 pares.  
  
Matt meditó el juego. Ya era suyo. Ahora él debía sacar sus cartas.  
  
4 ases de distintas pintas relucieron en la mesa, dejando al perdedor del partido incrédulo.  
  
Ahora 2000 dólares reposaban tranquilamente en el bolsillo de Yamato. Ahora, debía ir por allí a gastarlo.  
  
El rubio se paró, y cuando se iba a retirar, el chico de negro le dijo.  
  
-Yamato, dentro de 10 minutos tenemos otra partida… ¿Quieres jugar?  
  
Matt sonrió pícaramente en respuesta.  
  
-De acuerdo…- Dijo interesado.  
  
  
  
El lindo chico Ishida salió del salón a tomar un trago.  
  
-Güisqui- Le dijo al cantinero.  
  
Un minuto después el rubio tomaba de su trago.  
  
Un hombre de cabello gris le preguntó.  
  
-¿Cómo va la partida?  
  
Va muy buena, aunque larga.  
  
El hombre no respondió, el ruido del lugar era muy alto como para oír.  
  
Matt movió la cabeza negativamente con resignación.  
  
Luego, se levantó de su asiento pera volver a jugar poker.  
  
Después de atravesar el salón, Yamatto llegó al cuarto de juego.  
  
-Hola- Le dijo de nuevo el de negro.  
  
-Tenemos un nuevo jugador- Le empezó a decir el de rojo- Espero que no te importe Yamato.  
  
Matt vio al nuevo jugador que sonreía de medio lado. Al rubio le dio una impresión.  
  
Tai Yagami era el nuevo jugador.  
  
-No hay problema- Respondió tomando de nuevo su postura despreocupada.  
  
  
  
Repartieron las cartas. 5 para cada uno. Después de intercambiar algunas cartas, Yamatto usó su arma de convencimiento. Hablaba como la voz de la experiencia.  
  
-Bueno caballeros…- Empezó a decir mientras veía a todos- Hay un gran secreto en el poker, que si lo usan puede ser que les de la victoria.  
  
Todos lo miraban interesados.  
  
-Alargar la apuesta.  
  
Los demás se miraron entre ellos.  
  
-Bien…- Habló Tai tomando sus fichas- Yo apuesto 500 dólares…  
  
Todos miraron asombrados.  
  
-Buen monto…- Empezó el de rojo- Pero, apuesto tus 500, y subo 200 dólares más.  
  
-Yo entro- Dijo pagando el de cabello negro.  
  
-Yo…- Siguió el de verde- Pago tus 700, y subo a 1000 dólares.  
  
-Yo pongo 1000 dólares…- Siguió Yamato haciéndose interesante- Y subo… Un dólar.  
  
Muchos rieron con el comentario.  
  
-Yo pongo tu dólar…- Siguió hablando Tai mirando fijamente a su amigo rubio- y subo a 2000 grandes…  
  
Todos aguantaron la respiración. Yamato sonreía.  
  
-Me retiro- Dijo el de verde.  
  
-Yo igual- Empezó el de negro.  
  
-Yo los sigo- Terminó el rojo.  
  
Era mucho dinero en juego. Y ahora los únicos participantes eran Yagami e Ishida.  
  
Ambos sonrieron y los dos bajaron 4 ases cada uno haciendo un empate.  
  
-¡Vaya!- Gritaron.  
  
Luego de distribuir el dinero, Matt y Tai salieron del salón como si nada.  
  
Con discreción, ambos se dirigieron a la carcacha de carro convertible azul de Matt.  
  
Cuando subieron Tai empezó la platica.  
  
-Vaya que tus amigos son estúpidos…- Lanzó un suspiro mientras sentía su bolsillo lleno con algo menos de 2000 dólares- Como es posible que no se dieran cuenta que hicimos trampa, estábamos jugando con un mazo de cartas, es imposible que hayan 0 ases en un mazo.  
  
-Sí- Habló Yamatto sonriendo- Parecen estúpidos…- Luego de silencio le preguntó- Entonces hoy te soltaron de la cárcel ¿No?  
  
-Sí- Respondió Tai contento- ¡Soy libre!  
  
-Recibiste mis galletas- Le preguntó Matt despreocupado…  
  
-Sí, gracias. Por que crees que vine a visitarte a ti primero.  
  
-¿Por qué no tienes familia y soy tu mejor amigo de confianza desde hace 9 años?  
  
-Además…- Le contestó Tai con un ademán de fastidio- Tengo que hablar con tigo.  
  
Matt afirmó.  
  
El rubio, que venía conduciendo, se metió en el estacionamiento de un bar de buena categoría.  
  
-Este es un buen lugar.  
  
Luego de entrar, sentarse en una mesa para dos y pedir Güisqui retomaron su platica.  
  
-Y bien…- Le dijo Yama mientras bebía de su vaso.  
  
-Mira…- Siguió Tai, en realidad no sabía por donde empezar- He perdido 4 años de mi vida metido en una prisión por cometer un crimen muy pequeño…  
  
Matt lo empezó a mirar con desconfianza.  
  
-Y bueno…- Siguió el de cabellos parados- Yo quería ver si…  
  
-No…- Empezó Matt algo incrédulo- ¿Ya quieres volver a las andanzas?  
  
Tai le hizo un gesto a Matt para que bajara la voz.  
  
-Matt… Este trabajo va a ser el mejor de tu vida… Tendrás dinero hasta tu muerte…  
  
-¿Por qué lo piensas hacer?- Le cuestionó.  
  
-¡El monto tiene más de seis cifras!  
  
A Yamato le tomó algo de tiempo volver a preguntar.  
  
-Tai… ¿Por qué?  
  
Taichi pareció dudarlo, pero después, le respondió…  
  
-Ya te lo dije… He pasado 4 años en prisión… ¡Vamos! Quiero volver a hacer lo que me gusta…  
  
Matt lo miró de forma nerviosa mientras bebía de nuevo su Güisqui.  
  
-OK Tai…- Le respondió desganado.  
  
Taichi sonrió satisfecho.  
  
Luego de unos minutos salieron del bar, y se dirigieron a un edificio de forma extraña.  
  
-Aquí podemos encontrar los planos de lo que pensamos robar.  
  
Subieron varios pisos, y en el 5 se detuvieron, saludaron al guardia a quien la sonrisa se le iluminó.  
  
-Taichi… Saliste…  
  
El chico volvió a sonreír.  
  
-Johs- Le dijo al guardia- Tomaremos unos planos…  
  
-Lo que quieras….  
  
Matt tenía cara de impresionado.  
  
-Este es…  
  
Tai extendió un plano encima de un escritorio.  
  
-¿Esto es lo que robaremos?  
  
-No sabes lo que es ¿Verdad Matt?  
  
El rubio movió la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Mira…- Le empezó a explicar Tai como si fuera una obra de arte- Este es el plano de la cámara de seguridad más protegida en todo el mundo, la bóveda de los mejores tres casinos de las Vegas…  
  
Matt lo miró de forma incrédula y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Los tres casinos pertenecen a Machiel Lee, un tremendo multimillonario. Los tres casinos se llaman "KLG" "Ballilum" y "Yedimo"  
  
-Tres casinos de muy buena reputación- Le comentó Yamato- Dicen que es muy difícil hacer trampa.  
  
Tai movió la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
Matt sonrió también interesado, aunque con desconfianza.  
  
-Josh…- Siguió Tai- Nos llevaremos esto un momento- Dijo señalando los planos- Le sacaremos copia y luego lo devolveremos.  
  
-Sí, lo que tu digas- Respondió Josh como con miedo.  
  
Matt le sonrió a Tai pícaramente.  
  
  
  
Luego de bajar dos pisos y sacarle como 50 fotocopias, se estaban devolviendo al ascensor.  
  
-Oye…- Empezó a hablar Matt- ¿Por qué quieres que te ayude en esto?  
  
Tai lo miró un poco y luego le contestó a su amigo.  
  
-Confío en ti, y no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo engallando a chicos de 15 años o más y robarles unos 2000 dólares y que mañana no tengas nada. Este es el robo de tu vida, luego de esto estarás seguro hasta tu muerte…  
  
Yamatto lo miró perplejo unos segundos. Tai tenía razón.  
  
-Vaya…- Dijo mientras se montaban en el ascensor y volvían a subir- Practicaste mucho lo que ibas a decirme…  
  
-Sí- Le respondió su amigo- Con respuestas y todo….- Sonrió  
  
Luego de entregar el plano y salir de allí. Ambos amigos fueron a la casa de Matt, que en sí, era un cuarto muy desordenado.  
  
Después de arreglar un poco, Tai le comenta a Matt  
  
-Ahora lo que necesitamos… Es un equipo…  
  
El rubio sonrió.  
  
Fin del capitulo 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Niaho! Espero que esto les esté gustando… Es una espacie de fusión entre "Ocean´s eleven" ("La gran estafa" Con George Cloone y Bratt Pitt) y digimon.  
  
Esta película está súper kawaii, no pude evitar hacer esto ^_^  
  
Aclaraciones: En este finc, aunque es de digimon, háganse la idea de que ellos nunca fueron al mundo digital, por lo tanto no conocen nada del Digimundo ni de sus emblemas. Esto se realiza en USA, es especial en las Vegas… También que, aunque yo no puedo dejar de imaginármelos con 14 y 11 años, esto se realiza en el año 2019, por lo tanto Matt y Tai tiene 31 años ^_^  
  
  
  
¿Dedicatoria? Bueno…  
  
A las fans de Bratt Pitt y a quienes les haya gustado Ocean`s eleven.  
  
  
  
Dudas, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos o cualquier otra cosa menor virus a mi largo, ridículo paro muy querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Esperen la próxima que saldrán los demás, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo…  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	2. Formando el equipo

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagimi´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
"Formando el equipo"  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde conseguiremos tanta gente?- Preguntó Tai frustrado mientras desayunaba en un restaurante.  
  
-Yo lo puedo conseguir…- Le dijo Matt- Necesitamos como a 10 personas, más alguien que nos financie el robo…  
  
Tai comía rápido, pero después se detuvo, parecía haber pensado en alguien.  
  
-Jyou…- Dijeron ambos amigos al uníoslo.  
  
-¿Crees que quiera financiarlo todo?- Preguntó el rubio mientras se rascaba un cachete- Él es alguien muy rico, pero…  
  
-Sí, si querrá…- Tai parecía seguro- Y si no… No hay persona que no caiga con tu táctica sicológica.  
  
Yamato y Taichi sonrieron.  
  
  
  
Luego de varias horas, ya se encontraban al frente de una piscina comiendo su almuerzo. Joe estaba con ellos.  
  
-Entonces…- Empezó a preguntar al nervioso- ¿En qué les puedo servir?  
  
-Queremos que financies nuestro robo…  
  
-¡Oh bueno!- Contestó el azulado como si le estuvieran hablando de un tema normal- ¿Qué piensan robar?  
  
-Tres casinos de las Vegas…- Le respondió Matt.  
  
Jyuo pareció atragantarse con la comida.  
  
-¿Saben lo que van a hacer?- Les cuestionó como molesto- ¡Nadie ha podido hacer eso!  
  
-Nosotros lo lograremos….- Siguió Tai.  
  
-¡No!- Joe parecía molesto- ¡Nadie lo ha logrado! ¡Todos han muerto! No quiero que tropiecen con la misma piedra…  
  
-¡No tropezaremos!  
  
Joe movió negativamente la cabeza y contesto.  
  
-No… No puedo.  
  
-Bueno….- Tai parecía haberse dado por vencido. Matt se levantó de su silla junto con su amigo y empezó a caminar a la salida.  
  
-Yo te dije, Joe es un cobarde- Dijo Yamato.  
  
-"Jyou" es un gallina…  
  
Joe escuchó.  
  
-Matt, Tai…- Los llamó, los amigo pararon su caminata y se devolvieron, tan solo sus amigos más allegados les llamaba así, y Joe podía considerarse uno.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tai.  
  
-¿Qué casinos piensan robar?  
  
Ishida y Yagami sonrieron. El chico de cabellos alborotados volvió a tomar la palabra.  
  
-Los que pertenecen a Machiel Lee…  
  
Joe pareció volverse a atragantar.  
  
-¿¡¡¡De Lee?!!!- Gritó el azulado.  
  
-Aja- Afirmó Yamato.  
  
-Caballeros- Joe se paró de su silla y les dijo- ¡Cuenten conmigo!  
  
-¿Y ese cambio?  
  
-Lee arruinó mi casino que puse en las Vegas- Contestó Jyuo con furia- ¡Haré lo que me pidan!  
  
Los tres amigos sonrieron.  
  
  
  
-Bueno- El rubio y el castaño estaban en otro restaurante, mientras que Matt comía, Tai hablaba- Necesitamos a 10 u 11 personas…  
  
-Yo sé quienes pueden servir…- Yamato disfrutaba de su pasta.  
  
Tai lo miró con gracia.  
  
-Mira- Empezó Taichi- Necesitamos a alguien que sepa mucho de computadoras, tecnología y electrónica.  
  
Matt, parecía querer tragar rápido para hablar.  
  
-¡Ya sé!- Le contestó tomando un poco de agua, esta vez si que casi se ahogaba- Conozco a alguien sumamente bueno, se llama Koushiro Izumi, es experto en todo eso…  
  
Tai movió la cabeza satisfecho.  
  
-También necesitamos a personas que sepan de carros y eso… Y que sirva como centro de atención y trabajitos de vez en cuanto.  
  
Matt sonrió.  
  
-Conozco a un par de chicas muy buenas para eso.  
  
-¿Chicas?- Preguntó Tai.  
  
-¿Machista?- Le respondió-preguntó Matt.  
  
Tai hizo un gesto con la mano que era negativo.  
  
-Mira- Siguió Yamato- Se llaman Miyako Inoue y Hikary Kamiya, son expertas en todo eso, muy buenas chicas- A Matt le había gustado mucho la pasta.  
  
Tai lo vio con resignación mientras que el rubio se chupaba los dedos.  
  
-Bueno…- Tai no se cansaba- Necesito alguien que se introduzca en el casino… Pero… como empleado.  
  
El rubio pensó, pero Tai se dio a sí mismo la respuesta.  
  
-¡Conozco a uno!- Le dijo al rubio- Se llama Iori Hida, un chico muy agradable…  
  
-¿Qué más necesitamos?  
  
Tai pareció pensarlo.  
  
-A alguien muy flexible….  
  
-Bueno, creo que si tengo a uno…- Matt vio por la ventana- Takeru Takaishi.  
  
-Buen nombre…  
  
-Sí…- Respondió Yamato.  
  
-Pero también necesitamos a alguien que sea el verdadero centro de atención, que todo el mundo lo mire… Que provoque….  
  
Matt sonrió como a un niño que le dieran una chupeta.  
  
-Sora Takenoushi- Le respondió el rubio- ¡Es una belleza!  
  
-Lo que tu digas…- Le dijo Tai recordando, Matt frunció el ceño- Bueno, bueno…  
  
Yamato esperaba que el de pelos alborotados siguiera hablando.  
  
-Sí… Y creo que también necesito a un experto en explosivos…  
  
El rubio sonrió.  
  
-Ken Ichijjoji…- Le respondió.  
  
-¡Ya los tenemos a todos!- Le dijo Tai sonriendo.  
  
Matt se quedó callado.  
  
-¿Crees qué necesitamos a uno más?- Matt no se movió- Entones sí necesitamos a uno- Matt siguió estático- Lo encontraremos.  
  
Yamato lo miró extrañado.  
  
-Bueno… Tengo al chico perfecto- Le dijo Matt- Bastante rápido con las manos, es un muy buen carterista…  
  
-¡Ese mismo!  
  
-Se llama Daisuke Motomiya…  
  
-Bueno, llámalos y diles que no reuniremos en casa de Joe el viernes por la noche…  
  
-Sí…  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 2.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora.  
  
Este capitulo me agradó, aun no salen del todo los demás chicos, pero en el próximo lo prometo…  
  
  
  
Como verán, las personalidades varían mucho, además que el Digimon Kary y Tay al igual que TK y Matt son hermanos, aquí por otra parte, no. Espero que eso no moleste.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué puse al lindo de Machiel como malo? Pues, me gustó para el papel XDDD Ah! Y como no me sé el apellido… ¡Le inventé uno!  
  
  
  
Ya saben la dedicatoria ¿No?  
  
A las fans de Bratt Pitt y a quienes le hayan gustado Ocean´s eleven.  
  
  
  
Dudas, comentarios o cualquier cosa a:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	3. La reunión

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
"La reunión"  
  
  
  
  
  
El timbre sonó en la gran mansión que estaba medio declinada en la cima de una montaña.  
  
Joe, como buen dueño de la casa, fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Cuando la abrió un poco la boca.  
  
-¿Quieren descuento por grupo?- Preguntó en broma.  
  
Nadie rió.  
  
Al frente de él, estaban, un chico pelirrojo con una computadora bajo el brazo; Un chico rubio muy sonriente con un gorro muy simpático; Un chico moreno, con el cabello medio parado, con aire de Taichi; Una chica pelirroja con ojos rojos; Chico bajito con lindos ojos verdes; y Un chico con el cabello largo y azul, con una mirada gris y amable.  
  
  
  
Todos pasaron, Jyuo dijo:  
  
-Siéntanse como en casa.  
  
Daisuke movió la cabeza como en forma de agradecimiento, y se puso a comer.  
  
Ya estaban todos reunidos. Matt hablaba con Izzy y con Yoley. Taichi salió de la casa hacia la piscina de su amigo azulado, donde todos se encontraban, luego de que todos callaran, comenzó su discurso.  
  
-Hoy todos estamos aquí reunidos para una misión especial, la más grande misión de nuestras vidas. Es una operación riesgosa, y muy peligrosa, quien no lo quiera hacer de acuerdo, puede irse y no hay resentimientos, los que quieran participar, vengan conmigo…- Tai después de hablar, se dirigió adentro de la casa.  
  
  
  
Todos se miraron unos a otros, como preguntándose sí debían ir. Yamato dio el ejemplo parándose, y entrando a la casa. Izzy, Ken, TK, Kari y Miyako lo siguieron. Cody y Sora entraron luego de algunos segundos.  
  
Davis, por otro lado, se quedó sentado en una silla, no quería entrar a la casa, aunque en realidad, tenía algunos deseos.  
  
Joe se le acercó a Motomiya con cara de "Te entiendo"  
  
-¿Tu eres Daisuke Motomiya?- Le preguntó  
  
El chico asintió.  
  
-¿Puedo llamarte Davis como lo hacen los demás?  
  
-Claro- Le respondió.  
  
-Entonces Davis…- Joe sonreía, pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria y algo molesta- ¡Entra a la casa!  
  
Davis lo miró como con miedo unos minutos, luego, siguió las órdenes.  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa, Tai le sonrió a Joe.  
  
-Bien- Empezó a decir el chico de cabellos alborotados- La misión consiste, el robar los tres mejores casinos de Las Vagas, el "KLG" EL "Ballilum" y el "Yedimo"  
  
Todos lo miraron interesados.  
  
Matt prendió una especie de televisión, donde salían los planos de la bóveda, se movía como por computadora.  
  
-Los tres casinos tienen una sola bóveda, y una sola entrada. Es algo muy peligroso…- Siguió Tai tratando de verlos a todos- Bien, este es el plan…  
  
Izzy veía la animación en la televisión junto con TK, los demás tenían en la vista a Yagami.  
  
-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es introducirnos en la parte privada del casino- Tai ya había planeado todo.  
  
-A La cual- Siguió Yamato explicando- Tan solo puedes si tienes una tarjeta electrónica que tan solo le dan a los trabajadores más cercanos al dueño.  
  
-Machiel Lee…- Dijo Kari.  
  
-Aja.  
  
-Bueno- Siguió Tai- Luego, tenemos que llegar al ascensor donde ponen el dinero, para que alguien del piso de abajo lo tome, pero el ascensor solo funciona con las huellas digitales que están registradas…  
  
-Son Infalsificables…- Volvió agregar el rubio con cara de que el trabajo era fácil.  
  
-Luego,- Retomó la palabra Tai- Es que, después de un largo camino lleno de guardias, es cuando llegan a la bóveda donde guardan el dinero, pero la bóveda tiene en el piso de esos censores que se activan al tocar el suelo.  
  
Ken lanzó un bufido recordándose de algo con respecto a esos censores.  
  
-Y, eso es básicamente, el camino para llegar a la bóveda.  
  
Todos se miraron con cara de demasiados asombrados, aquello era una misión casi imposible…  
  
-¿Cuánto Dinero habrá dentro de la bóveda?- Preguntó Yoley.  
  
Tai miró a Matt, y luego a Joe.  
  
-Bueno…- Comenzó- Ese día va haber un torneo de boxeo, el dinero de las entradas, más todo lo ganado en el día por el casino… Serían unos… 160 millones de dólares.  
  
-¡Wow!- Dejaron escapar Davis y TK.  
  
Tai movió la mano como diciendo "Más o menos"  
  
-Espera a ver si entiendo…- Dijo Sora incrédula- Tu quieres, meternos en una bóveda donde es imposible meterse, y que además salgamos con 160 millones de grandes…- Tai movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Por lo menos no hay cámaras…  
  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidó…- Dijo Matt interrumpiendo- Hay cámaras por todos lados, captando el más mínimo movimiento.  
  
Sora volvió a mirar a Tai como una cara indescriptible.  
  
Tai se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
-160 millones de dólares…- Dijo Tk impresionado.  
  
-¡Hagámoslo chicos!- Dijo Cody casi babeando.  
  
Todos sonrieron.  
  
-¿Pero, cómo entraremos?- Preguntó Ken.  
  
-Pues…- A Matt se le habían ido las ideas.  
  
Tai salvó la patria.  
  
-Al lado opuesto del ascensor hay un túnel con millones de censores infrarrojos, en constante movimiento, y bueno, por allí podríamos bajar, claro es más peligroso.  
  
-No tanto…- Siguió Koushiro no muy seguro de lo que decía- Podríamos planear algo…  
  
Yagami, Ishida y Kido sonrieron.  
  
-Así es chico…- Le dijo el mayor de los presentes (Joe)- Entonces… ¿Están con nosotros?  
  
Todos se miraron sonrientes, Kari habló esta vez.  
  
-¡Cuenten con nosotros!  
  
-Pero un momento…- Dijo Davis mirando a Tai seriamente- Este botín… Será igualmente dividido ¿Verdad?  
  
Todos miraron a Tai de nuevo.  
  
-Claro…- Dijo Tai con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Sí…- Volvió a Decir Daisuke sonriendo- Sí puedo ser millonario, cuenta conmigo.  
  
Tai sonrió.  
  
-Aquí están los boletos para ir a las vegas…- Siguió Jyou entregándole a cada uno su respectivo boleto- El avión sale pasado mañana, todos iremos en vuelos distintos… Espero que todo salga bien.  
  
  
  
Antes de que todos se retiraran a comer Tai les dijo.  
  
-Mañana tienen que venir aquí…  
  
-Les daremos sus misiones…- Concluyó Yamato.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 3.  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
No sé por que, pero no me gustó este capitulo, pero bueno. En el próximo ello viajarán a las Vegas.  
  
  
  
Espero estar haciendo bien esta historia. No recuerdo muy exactamente el orden de los echo en la peli, pero creo que me esta quedando bien…  
  
  
  
Dedicado a las admiradoras del lindo Bratt Pitt y George Cloone, y a todas las personas que les gustó Ocean´s eleven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentarios, dudas, criticas, tomatazos, ensaladas o felicitaciones a mi largo, ridículo pero súper querido e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Espero no aburrirte…  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	4. En las Vegas

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
"En las Vegas"  
  
  
  
  
  
El lindo Iori Hida se encontraba en un taxi muy sonriente.  
  
El auto móvil era manejado por un hombre de aspecto sombrío.  
  
Cody, recordó lo dicho por su nuevo jefa Taichi…  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Bien…- Le dijo Tai al chico de ojos verdes con una media sonrisa- Tu trabajas en uno de los casinos de Holliwood ¿No?  
  
-Sí…  
  
-¿Con tu nombre verdadero?  
  
Hida dudó un poco la respuesta mirándolo interrogativo:  
  
-¡Claro que no!- Le respondió- ¡Soy un ex convicto! Si diera mi nombre verdadero, no trabajaría en ningún lugar…  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre falso?- Preguntó Yamatto comiendo unos nachos con queso derretido encima.  
  
-Tengo varios…  
  
-El que estás usando ahora…- Le dijo Joe.  
  
-Ramón Huerta…  
  
-¿Ramón?- Volvió a preguntar Matt- OK…  
  
Tai lo miró sonriendo de medio lado.  
  
-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer… Ramón…  
  
Cody sonrió.  
  
-Tienes que decir en tu casino, que ya no puedes trabajar allí a causa del clima…- Dijo Joe.  
  
-Que deben mandarte a… Otro lugar…- Siguió el chico Ishida terminándose su alimento.  
  
-Y que te manden a las Vegas a trabajar allá…- Siguió nuevamente Taichi- Quiero que vigiles muy bien todo… Como crupier, debes verlo todo…  
  
Cody sonrió, no era una tarea tan difícil. Él lo conseguiría.  
  
La día siguiente, Hida fue a la oficina de su jefe y le planteó su problema de cómo el clima lo estaba afectando. Todo salió bien. Él, era el nuevo crupier del casino "Ballilum"  
  
  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
  
  
Cody sonrió al ver el letrero con las grandes letras iluminadas, que decían: "Bienvenido a las Vegas"  
  
-  
  
  
  
Hikari y Mikayo se encontraban en una carro medio viejo, aun así, muy limpio y brillante.  
  
Kari manejaba y Yoley miraba el camino.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Tai?  
  
-No seas irrespetuosa, Yoley…- Dijo la chica Kamiya mirando al frente de la carretera desierta- Él no te ha dado premiso para que lo llames de la manera que lo llaman sus amigos…  
  
-¡Somos amigos!- La corrigió Miyako- Igual… A mí ya me puede decir Yoley…  
  
Callaron antes de que otra de sus tontas y escandalosas peleas empezaran.  
  
-Pero…- Siguió Yoley mascando un chicle chasqueando- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra misión?  
  
-Sí- Hikari se sentía orgullosa- Seremos el centro de distracción… Y nos utilizaran siempre como acompañantes…  
  
-Tenemos trabajo…- Dijo Miyako mientras jugaba con un control remoto.  
  
De repente en la carretera salió un mini carro, idéntico al que manejaba Kari, con la diferencia, de que lo manejaba Inoue a control remoto.  
  
Hikari sonrió.  
  
-  
  
Ken y TK se habían encontrado ya en las Vegas. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Ellos debían adelantar la construcción de una bóveda a tamaño real a la de los casinos de Machiel Lee.  
  
Estaban en un especie de estacionamiento bastante grande.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu misión?- Preguntó el rubio.  
  
Ken enumeró con las manos.  
  
-En sí… Es cortar la electricidad…- Hizo una pausa- Pero, con eso crearé caos, que la ciudad de la luz se apague, y la oportunidad de que bajen a la bóveda… ¿Y tú?  
  
-¿Yo?- TK era gracioso- Bueno, a mi me toca encerrarme por tiempo indefinido en una especie de caja donde guardan el dinero… Salir de allí, no tocar el suelo, y abrirles la puerta…  
  
-¡Vaya!- Ichijjoji estaba impresionado- ¿Lo lograras?  
  
-¡Claro que lo hará!- Respondió una voz a sus espaldas, era la de Jyou Kido.  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron. Luego, detrás de Kido, llegó Daisuke sonriendo.  
  
-Yo tengo un papel de actor…- Dijo sonriendo- Y, de detective.  
  
-¡A construir la bóveda!- Gritó Joe mientras que Izzy colocaba paredes y cerámicas en el suelo.  
  
-¡Hola!- Dijo Takeru mientras se acercaba.  
  
Koushiro apenas y alzó la vista.  
  
-Hola…- Respondió.  
  
Todos se pusieron a trabajar en la construcción de la bóveda.  
  
Taichi y Yamatto entraron por la puerta principal sonrientes de ver a su grupo casi completo.  
  
-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Matt mientras se cambiaba de mano su chupeta de limón.  
  
Tai miró a Kido con una gran sonrisa. Resultaba gracioso ver trabajar a uno de sus compañeros tan millonarios.  
  
-Seguimos…- Le dijo el de cabellos alborotados.  
  
-  
  
Sora estaba sentada en un puesto de primera clase en un avión con destino a las Vegas.  
  
Su mente recordaba cual era la tarea que la convertiría en millonaria.  
  
Flash Back.  
  
-Sora…- Le dijo Matt a la chica mientras que le ofrecía el último pedazo de chocolate que le quedaba.  
  
-Gracias…- Respondió secamente.  
  
Taichi sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué hay que hacer, Tai?- Preguntó la pelirroja con la confianza que tenía.  
  
-Serás…- Le respondió Yagami- El verdadero centro de atención… Aunque los 11 somos necesarios… Tu tienes un gran papel…  
  
-¿Qué quieren?- Repitió.  
  
-Te harás pasar por una millonaria.  
  
-No es difícil…- Les dijo ella.  
  
-Eso espero…- Le dijo Joe fumando un poco de su tabaco- Espero que no se te haga difícil.  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
"Luego de que cometa este crimen…" Pensó sonriendo "Me retiraré del robo como siempre los he querido…"  
  
El avión aterrizó en las Vegas y Sora bajó en el aeropuerto sabiendo a donde dirigirse, y sabiendo bien, que era lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 4.  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Hoy volvía ver "Ocean´s eleven" y… ¡Pude seguir escribiendo! Es que.. Ya no me acordaba mucho… ^_^UUU  
  
A continuación, la lista de personajes que interpreta cada elegido. No me sé los nombres exactos, pero sé lo que hacen, algunos les tuve que cambiar el sexo puesto que no iban a ser todos hombres:  
  
Daniel Ocean (George Cloone)= Taichi Yagami.  
  
Russ (Brat Pitt)= Yamato Ishida.  
  
El genio de las cámaras= Koushiro Izumi.  
  
El que financia la operación= Jyou Kido.  
  
El viejito que se hace el muerto= Sora Takenoushi.  
  
El chinito= Takeru Takaishi.  
  
El genio en bombas= Ken Ichijjoji.  
  
El aprendiz carterista= Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
El "gritón" que distrae # 1, el electrónico= Miyako Inuoe.  
  
El moreno que trabaja en los casinos= Iori Hida.  
  
El "gritón" # 2= Hikari Yagami.  
  
¿Mimi? Ya verán… ^^  
  
Nos vemos, y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia…  
  
Comentarios, críticas, consejos, o manesas de muerte a mi largo, ridículo, pero súper querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
Zelshamada. 


	5. Siguen los planes

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 5.  
  
"Siguen los planes"  
  
  
  
  
  
Una gran limusina blanca se paró al frente del hotel Ballilum. De su interior bajó una hermosa joven pelirroja con un traje que la hacían ver como una mujer de negocios.  
  
Sora se encontraba muy bella mientras veía el hotel sonriente.  
  
Dos hombres con micrófonos en la ropa, audífonos en los oídos, y unos lentes oscuros con gorra bajaban del auto llevando dos maletas cada uno.  
  
Cuando entraron a la recepción, Sora habló cambiando su tono de voz a uno más de profesional.  
  
-Buenas…- Dijo mientras veía secamente al recepcionista- Me llamo Usagi Tsukino… Me gustaría pasar una temporada en su hotel.  
  
Los dos hombres atrás de la chica estaban más que serios.  
  
-Como quiera…- Dijo el recepcionista.  
  
Sora sonrió. Kari y Yoley hacían muy bien su trabajo como hombres.  
  
-  
  
Cody hacía muy bien su trabajo como Crupier. Desde las mesas podía ver muchas cosas, y continuamente le pasaba información a Izzy que era el que la recibía en su computador. El pelirrojo las recibía al instante, ya que todos se quedaban en la habitación que "Usagi" tenía.  
  
En sus horas de descanso, tuvo una tarea especial.  
  
Debía averiguar la forma de quitarle la llave a un técnico en electrónica, para poder pasar al área restringida.  
  
Con un micrófono escondido en el salero, consiguió su objetivo.  
  
-Sí…- Dijo el técnico en electrónica mientras le contaba a un amigo su reciente experiencia- Ella me derretía… Era tan sensual… Hacía una danza… Estaba loca por mi…  
  
Cody no dejaba de tomar datos de todo lo que oía. Para pasar más de desapercibido, todo lo escribía en un crucigrama.  
  
Lo tengo…- Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
  
  
- -  
  
A la tarde en la bóveda en plena construcción.  
  
Todos trabajaban duro poniendo todos los materiales en su exacto lugar.  
  
Hida llegó sonriendo.  
  
-Ya sé como podemos quitarle la llave al guardia…- Le dijo a Taichi con alegría en forma baja.  
  
Cuando le comentó lo que debía hacer, Yagami llamó a un miembro de su equipo.  
  
-Yolei…- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado- Te tengo una misión especial…  
  
La chica lo miró curiosa.  
  
-  
  
Ichijjoji estaba en una transitada calle de las Vegas, con unos conos en sus manos que indicaban que se pondría a trabajar.  
  
Puso los conos anaranjado chillón por alrededor de una alcantarilla como con impaciencia.  
  
Bajó por la escalera de hierro con cuidado.  
  
Su misión era encontrar alguna falla en el sistema de cables subterráneo de las Vegas, para poder cortarlo y darle la oportunidad a los chicos para que así consiguieran entrar en la bóveda.  
  
Luego de unos cuantos minutos de revisar varios cables, encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
-¡Mira lo que tengo que hacer por unos millones!- Se dijo feliz- ¡Ken! ¡Estás en las cloacas! ¡Sal de aquí!  
  
Luego de eso, Ken se regresó al hotel para después encontrarse con Yagami. Algo maloliente, entró por la puerta trasera.  
  
Luego de vaguear por los pasillos del hotel, encontró a Kari parada enfrente de una puerta con un traje de camarera.  
  
-Hola…- La saludó bajamente.  
  
Hilari movió la cabeza en saludo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el azulado.  
  
-Acompaño a Miyako en su "Misión especial"…- Explicó Kari.  
  
Ken la miró interrogativamente.  
  
-Mira tu mismo…- Dijo la chica divertida mientras que abría la puerta de un cuarto donde había un bar, con música bailable, y una mesa baja y unos 3 sillones.  
  
Su sorpresa mayor, fue ver que arriba de la mesa, se encontraba la chica Inoue bailando de una forma muy sensual. Vestida con un traje provocador de enfermera. El técnico en electrónica la veía babeándose.  
  
Ken abrió la boca mientras se sonrojaba viendo a Yolei bailar.  
  
Yolei se bajó tocando el cuerpo del técnico, (Dejándole a Ken una vista provocadora), llegó a su bolsillo, y tomó rápidamente la llave magnética que servía para abrir la puerta y pasar al área de los cables de seguridad.  
  
La guardó en una de sus medias de encaje.  
  
Después de eso, la música acabó, y se retiró de allí dejando al técnico babeando.  
  
Ken se retiró de la puerta rápidamente antes de que Miyako lo viera.  
  
La chica salió sonrojada y echando al aire un suspiro.  
  
-¿La conseguiste?- Preguntó Kari.  
  
-Sí- Contestó su compañera- Aquí est…- Yoley se dio cuenta de que Ken estaba parado al lado suyo, y que empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo con los ojos.  
  
Se asustó pegando un grito y un brinco hacía atrás.  
  
-¡¡No me veas!!- Gritó.  
  
El azulado reaccionó a los segundos.  
  
-¡No! ¡No te veo! Pero dame la llave para entregársela a Yamato…- Respondió Ken volteándose para no ver a Miyako.  
  
-Ten…- Le dijo ella dudosa mientras que le entregaba la llave.  
  
-Gracias…- Respondió Ichijjoji con dificultad, tragando saliva.  
  
Luego de recibir la llave camino hasta el estacionamiento en donde vería a Matt, y le entregaría la llave.  
  
Tratando de sacar a Inoue de su mente, llegó a la chatarra de carro que tenía Ishida, y le entregó la llave sin rodeos.  
  
-¿Las dos chicas ya están listas?  
  
-Sí- Respondió Ken mientras se montaba en el vehículo.  
  
-Perfecto…  
  
Unos globos estaban atados al cinturón del asiento del copiloto.  
  
Matt arrancó el auto poniendo la llave en su bolsillo. Una sonrisa se le iluminó en el rostro.  
  
-Falta poco…- Le dijo a Ken.  
  
-Dentro de nada tenemos unos cuantos millones…  
  
-Eso, y que falta poco para llegar a la panadería por un postre ¡Tengo hambre!  
  
-  
  
Matt se bajó el auto al frente de otra entrada del hotel.  
  
Koushiro lo esperaba allí disfrazado con el traje de un técnico.  
  
-Hola…- Dijo Matt bajándose del auto móvil.  
  
Izzy sonrió nervioso.  
  
Yolei y Kari llegaron después de unos segundos vestidas extravagantemente, ambas, nuevamente, parecían hombres.  
  
Kari masticaba chicle ruidosamente.  
  
-Bien…- Les dijo el joven Ishida- ¿Ya saben que hacer?  
  
-Estamos listos…- Respondió Kari sonriendo.  
  
Ken le pasó los globos a Matt y él se los entregó a Inoue.  
  
-Miyako…- Le dijo Yamatto.  
  
-Dime Yolei- Le dijo la chica de cabello morado.  
  
-Y tu Matt…- Le dijo el rubio sonriendo olvidándose de su tarea repentinamente.  
  
-Oigan…- Intervino Izzy.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Sí!- Reaccionó Ishida- Yolei, no debes bajar los globos de la cámara hasta que veas que Cody te hace una seña…  
  
Inoue afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Espero que esto funcione…- Dijo Koushiro colocándose un guante en la mono derecha.  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
Kari entró al casino sin prisa. Se colocó justo debajo de una cámara de seguridad. Empezó a jugar con una máquina sonriendo.  
  
Yoley entró de mala gana al casino. Se paseo por los pasillos de juegos hasta que dio con Hikari.  
  
La chica Kamiya apenas la vio dijo en voz muy alta:  
  
-¡Hola Idiota!  
  
-¡Hola, estúpido!- Le respondió Miyako siguiéndole el juego de hacerse pasar por hombres.  
  
Miyako aprovechó el momento y dejó escapar los globos de helio, que flotaron hasta el techo tapando la cámara.  
  
En la oficina de seguridad del hotel se percataron de esto. Un guardia le dijo al chica que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta del área restringida.  
  
-Tenemos un problema en el pasillo 12… ¡Arréglalo!  
  
-Voy para allá- Respondió el joven tranquilo caminando hasta los dos "chicos"  
  
Desde le habitación donde Sora se hospedaba, Tai, TK y la pelirroja veían la escena desde un televisor en la sala.  
  
-Koushiro, te toca…- Dijo Sora hablando por un micrófono que estaba conectado a un audífono apenas y visible en el oído de Izumi.  
  
-Izzy, tranquilo…- Le dijo Tai.  
  
El pelirrojo suspiró y su papel en el juego empezó.  
  
Se dirigió lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta la puerta. Podía escuchar los gritos de Kari y Yolei.  
  
-¡¿Qué fue de ti en todos estos años?!- Kari hablaba ampliamente.  
  
-¡Estoy trabajando!  
  
-¿En qué?  
  
-¡Me estás escupiendo la cara!  
  
-¿Reparte globos? JAJAJA  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Izzy introdujo la llave lo más rápido que pudo, y entró a la parte restringida del hotel.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos de color beich con algo de despiste. Se quitó el guante izquierdo donde tenía las indicaciones que debía seguir.  
  
Consiguió la puerta de la parte de los cables que manejaban la electricidad de los 3 hoteles.  
  
Empezó su trabajo. Puso unos chips pequeños y complicados en cada uno de los cables que eran de las cámaras de seguridad, y les asignó un canal a cada uno. Su función era que la imagen que les pasara a la cámara también la viera por el televisión.  
  
Con una TV portátil probaba si veía los canales. Todo estaba bien.  
  
Las imágenes llegaban al televisor de la sala donde Sora estaba. Takaishi, Yagami y Takenoushi miraban todas las imágenes sonrientes. Habían logrado dar un gran paso.  
  
Izzy salió del cuarto un poco más relajado. Suspiró y empezó su caminata hasta la puerta.  
  
El crupier de la mesa 15 recibió un mensaje. Cody le hizo una seña a las chicas que peleaban mientras que un guardia las trataba de calmar siendo el centro de atención.  
  
-¡Nos vemos!- Dijo el "chico" Inoue fingiendo indignación y recogiendo los globos.  
  
Luego de eso, Kari se quedó jugando un rato más, y Miyako e Izzy salían del edificio con sus misiones hechas.  
  
En la habitación…  
  
Los tres chicos están viendo las imágenes pasadas por las cámaras de seguridad.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre pintarán los pasillos de ese color?- Preguntó Tai.  
  
-Dicen que el beich relaja- Le respondió Matt mientras que comía un poco de su torta de chocolate.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 5.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Bueno, este capitulo no quedó tan malo… Es algo….  
  
Estoy tratando de que siga la misma secuela de la peli, pero me cuesta un poco… Aun así creo que lo estoy logrando…  
  
Esperen el próximos capitulo que hará aparición Machiel Lee… (Obviemos el apellido ^^U)  
  
Dedicado a todos los admiradores de Brat Pit y George Cloone, y a todos aquellos que les gustó la película "Ocean´s eleven" ^_^  
  
Dudas, comentarios o críticas a:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmailcom  
  
Zelshamada. 


	6. 007 Daisuke

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 6.  
  
"007 Daisuke"  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motomiya se paseaba por todo de hotel Ballilum como si nada.  
  
A él le habían encargado una misión difícil. Debía espiar, o, perseguir al dueño del hotel hasta saberse de memoria todo lo que hacía.  
  
Al principio tomó la tarea como algo difícil, pero después de algunos días, aburrida. El hombre Lee era muy rutinario, siempre hacía lo mismo. Y, aunque eso les hacía algo más fácil el trabajo, ya empezaba a cansarse y a fastidiarse mientras hacía su trabajo.  
  
Ya eran eso de las 5 y media de la tarde. Davis esperaba pacientemente a Matt. El rubio vendría a que le pasaran la información necesaria.  
  
El chico Motomiya veía a su alrededor con impaciencia. Yamatto se paró a su lado usando unos lentes negros, y comiendo nachos con queso nuevamente.  
  
-¿Qué me tienes?- Le preguntó mientras tragaba un bocado.  
  
-Machiel es muy repetitivo…- Le respondió Daisuke.  
  
-Cuéntame su día…  
  
-Primero…- Empezó a narrar Davis mirando hacia la escalera que se extendía al frente de ambos- Siempre llega al hotel Ballilun a las 6 de la tarde en punto, en la misma limosina, y el mismo chofer- Matt dijo que sí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera- Se sabe los nombres de todos sus empleados, y sus conocidos…- Matt comió otro nacho- Luego se pasea por los casinos, y habla con su mano derecha…  
  
-¿Sobre qué hablan?- Lo interrumpió el rubio.  
  
-Negocios…- Respondió el moreno con un ademán de impaciencia- Luego se va al salón donde los millonarios juegan…- Yamatto masticaba lentamente- Sabe hablar 4 idiomas y siempre está pendiente de lo que sucede en su casino… Es raro cuando él no soluciona personalmente los problemas en sus hoteles… Luego de media hora exacta, sale del hotel por la puerta principal, donde le entregan una carpeta con las ganancias de los casinos y los códigos secretos de la bóveda que cambian dos veces al día…  
  
-Pasa buenos días…- Lo volvió a interrumpir Matt- ¿a dónde se dirige en las noches?  
  
-Lee mantiene una relación con una de sus empleadas, trabaja en el museo de artes del hotel Yedimo… Por las noches se van al restaurante del hotel y cenan románticamente… Luego se va a su suite y vuelve a empezar el día.  
  
-La chica… ¿Lo quiere?- Preguntó el rubio mirando a su lado derecho.  
  
-Por lo que se ve…- Davis hizo una pausa y se enderezó- Aquí viene… Esta es la mejor parte de mi día…  
  
-¿Por q…?- Matt iba a preguntar el porque era la mejor parte del día del moreno, pero cuando volteó y vio lo que Motomiya veía, se le atragantó el último pedazo de nacho que comía.  
  
Una chica bajaba las escaleras con elegancia. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, nadie lo podía negar. Sonreía feliz. Su cabello rosado jugaba con el viento, mientras que sus lindos ojos mieles veían siempre hacia el frente.  
  
Luego de que se fue, Yamatto se desahogo.  
  
-No sé como se llama…- Dijo Davis.  
  
-Mimi…- Le dijo Matt.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Motomiya  
  
-Su nombre es Mimi…  
  
Daisuke estaba impresionado.  
  
-Ya sabía yo…- Repitió el rubio- ¡Vamonos!  
  
Ambos salieron del hotel.  
  
-  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en el garaje donde hacían las replicas de las bóvedas. Ya casi estaba lista.  
  
Tai veía la bóveda casi lista con mucho interés. Revisando que cada cosa estuviera en su correcto lugar.  
  
Yamatto se le acercó dudoso.  
  
-Tai, tenemos que hablar…- Le dijo el rubio bajamente.  
  
-Claro…- Le contestó Yagami desinteresado.  
  
-¡Ahora!  
  
Taichi lo miró desconfiado. Fueron a un lugar más alejado.  
  
Yamatto empezó:  
  
-Dime, por favor, que viniste aquí solamente y nada más por el dinero…  
  
-¡Claro!- Le respondió el moreno.  
  
-No…- Matt parecía nervioso- Dime que no viniste por ella…  
  
-¿Ella?  
  
-¡Por Mimi!  
  
Taichi calló.  
  
-¡Demonios, Tai!- Le dijo Yamatto con furia.  
  
-Tranquilo…- Trató de calmarlo su amigo- No ve a interferir…  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Le dijo el rubio- ¡Está saliendo con Lee! ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Tai calló nuevamente, luego respondió tranquilo.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que cuando comenzamos con esto de los robos… Te dije que debíamos actuar como si no tuviéramos nada que perder?- Matt dijo que sí con la cabeza mientras caminaba en círculos- Pues… Yo perdí algo, o más bien a alguien…  
  
Ishida lo veía con resignación.  
  
-Yo sé que tu matrimonio con ella se acabó cuando entraste a la cárcel, Tai… Pero…  
  
-Yo aun la quiero…  
  
Matt no sabía que decir.  
  
-Recuerda… ¡A Mimi no la podemos dividir en 11 partes iguales!- Le dijo Ishida señalando a sus compañeros que estaban trabajando en la Bóveda.  
  
-Ya lo sé…- Hizo una pausa- Prometo que no interferirá…  
  
Ishida suspiró.  
  
-Más vale…  
  
Yagami sonrió contento.  
  
Entraron nuevamente a la colchera donde trabajaban.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A la mañana siguiente…  
  
Mimi estaba viendo uno de los cuadros de la exhibición.  
  
Machiel llegó a su lado y la saludo cordialmente.  
  
-Hola, Mimi…  
  
-Hola Machiel…  
  
Ambos sonrieron.  
  
-¿Te veo hoy en la cena?- Preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes.  
  
-Claro…- Mimi se acercó a él con intenciones de besarlo. El chico subió los ojos en señal de que no lo hiciera.  
  
-En mi hotel… Siempre hay alguien vigilando…- Mimi volteó y vi la cámara de seguridad con rabia.  
  
-OK…  
  
-Nos vemos esta noche…  
  
Tachicawa parecía feliz.  
  
-  
  
Algunos del equipo de ladrones estaban en la habitación donde Sora se hospedaba.  
  
Matt y Davis se quedaron solos en la sala un momento.  
  
Yamatto le dijo al moreno que se acercara. Daisuke lo hizo confiado.  
  
-Te tengo otra misión de detectives…- Le dijo el rubio  
  
Motomiya lo miró interesado.  
  
-Debes vigilar a Taichi…  
  
-¿Qué?- Respondió Davis algo fuera de onda.  
  
-Sí- Le dijo Yama como si fuera normal- Debes seguirle el rastro sin que lo note… Luego, me lo dirás a mí…  
  
Davis aceptó desconfiado.  
  
-De acuerdo…  
  
Ishida sonrió.  
  
-  
  
A Iori le habían asignado otra tarea mientras estaba afuera del casino. Debía comprar una buena y espaciosa camioneta.  
  
TK, Kari, Joe y Yolei brincaban en el vehículo comprobando si estaba en buenas condiciones.  
  
Cody vio la camioneta desde la oficina para comprarla. Era blanca, y sus asientos color negro.  
  
El vendedor llegó para cerrar el trato.  
  
-Bien…- Dijo sonriente- Esa camioneta se la puedo dejar en 18.000 dólares… ¡Y es mi mejor oferta!  
  
A Hida se le borró la sonrisa. No podía gastar tanto.  
  
-Lo siento.. No puedo comprarla a ese precio…- Respondió el de ojos verdes.  
  
Pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Debía comprar esa camioneta, y utilizaría todos los métodos para comprarla.  
  
-Bueno… Disculpe entonces…- El vendedor le dio la mano a Hida, y el chico aprovechó la oportunidad.  
  
-¡Oh!- Dijo apretando más fuerte la mano del señor- ¿Qué crema humectante usa?- Le preguntó- Mi hermana utiliza la "xk" Pero no va conmigo- Cambió la voz a uno más femenino aparentando cosas que no eran- Yo he utilizado tantas cremas, ¡Y ninguna me nutre como espero!- Apretó lo más que pudo la mano del señor haciendo que este se retorciera un poco.  
  
-Bueno…- Le dijo el hombre- ¿Sabe? Le puedo dejar la camioneta en 17…- Cody le apretó la mano lo más que pudo- ¡16.00 dólares!  
  
-¿Me dejaría la camioneta a ese precio?- Preguntó sin soltar la mano del hombre ni bajar la intensidad de su apretón- ¡Gracias!  
  
Poco a poco le soltó a la mano. El señor se fue a pasar la compra con la mano adolorida.  
  
Iori sonrió.  
  
-  
  
Ya la noche había caído en la iluminada ciudad de las Vegas.  
  
Mimi estaba en el restaurante tomando su primera copa de champán, mientras esperaba a Machiel.  
  
Una mano masculina se posó en su hombro. Sonrió complacida.  
  
-Ya te habías retrazado…- Dijo volteando a ver a su nuevo novio, pero no se encontró con la persona que quería ver- Taichi…  
  
Tai sonrió viéndola con ojos felices.  
  
-¿Cómo te va Mimi?  
  
-Estoy esperando a alguien… No te sient…- Tarde, ya Tai se había sentado donde debía ir Lee.  
  
-¿Y cómo estás?  
  
Mimi tardó en responder la pregunta.  
  
-¡Vete!- Le dijo- ¡No quiero verte! Espero a mi nueva pareja…  
  
-¿Machiel? ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Ese hígado!  
  
-¡Cállate Tai!  
  
-Mira… Yo…  
  
-¡Yo ya no soy tu esposa!- Le dijo algo asustada- ¡Así que vete de aquí antes de que Lee llegue!  
  
-Yo vine hasta acá por ti…- Le dijo el de cabellos alborotados a Mimi.  
  
-¡Mentira!- Respondió ella secamente- ¿Vienes a robar algo?  
  
-He cambiado…  
  
-¿Ya no robas?  
  
-No, Ya no miento…  
  
Mimi pareció indignarse con el comentario.  
  
-¡Vete de aquí!  
  
-Mimi…  
  
  
  
-  
  
En el hotel Ballilum Sora hablaba con Machiel.  
  
-Señor Lee…- Dijo ella- Me presento… Soy Usagi Tsukino…  
  
-Machiel Lee…  
  
-Oiga… Necesito un favor suyo…- Le dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-¿En que la puedo ayudar?  
  
-Bien…- Dijo ella- Dentro de 3 noches me llegará un maletin con cosas muy importantes para mi… Necesito protección para estas cosas…  
  
-Claro…- a Machiel le parecía pan comido- Lo haré guardar en mi caja fuerte, y…  
  
-No… - Lo interrumpió La pelirroja- Las cajas fuertes son para el Brandy y las perlas de la abuela… Yo quiero algo verdaderamente seguro…  
  
-Señorita Tsukino yo le aseguro que mis cajas f…  
  
-Y yo le aseguro señor Lee que su generosidad será bien recompensada en este asunto…  
  
Machiel pareció dudarlo un poco.  
  
-¿Qué le parece si guardamos esas… cosas… en mi bóveda?  
  
-Me parece que al fin nos entendemos…  
  
-  
  
  
  
En la cena…  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No es agradable verte después de lo que me hiciste pasar…  
  
-Ya sé… Lo siento.  
  
Mimi parecía molesta.  
  
-Yo aun te quiero ¿Sabes?  
  
-¡Por Dios! – Respondió la chica.  
  
-No es una broma, Mimi…  
  
-No estoy riendo, Tai…  
  
-Mira… Puedo aceptar que te perdí… Acepto que esté con otro… Pero no con él…  
  
-¡Él es el mejor de todos!  
  
-¿Te hace reír?- Preguntó Yagami.  
  
Mimi se acercó un poco para decirle la respuesta.  
  
-No me hace llorar, Tai…  
  
A Taichi le dolió la respuesta de su amada.  
  
En ese momento, un joven rubio de ojos verdes se les acerca y dice:  
  
-¿Mimi?  
  
La chica sonría, sabía quien era.  
  
-¡Hola Machiel!  
  
-Hola Machiel…- Se burla Tai bajamente.  
  
-Y.. ¿Tu eres?- Pregunta el dueño e los hoteles.  
  
-Taichi Yagami…- Responde- El ex esposo de Mimi…  
  
-Estás…- Siguió Lee casi sin expresión en el rostro.  
  
-Estoy en su asiento…  
  
El moreno se levantó pesadamente de la silla.  
  
-Buenas noches…- Se despidió sonriente.  
  
-Buenas…- Le respondió Lee.  
  
  
  
Yagami se retiró del lugar lentamente.  
  
Daisuke, que había estado escuchando la conversación desde otra mesa, lo siguió sin pensarlo mucho, solo que al salir, se fue por un camino diferente a la habitación de Takenoushi.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 6.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Hola! Cómo va?? Espero que bien, que les esté gustando y que no se aburran… Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo…  
  
Ya falta poco… Creo que voy por la mitad… jeje, bueno, falta menos que al principio… o_o  
  
  
  
Dedicado a los fans de Brat Pit y George Cloone, y a todos los que les gustó "Ocean´s eleven"  
  
  
  
Dudas, quejas, críticas o comentarios a mi e-mail plis ^^:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	7. El problema y la solución

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 7.  
  
"El problema, y la solución"  
  
  
  
Ken estaba sentado en la suite de Sora mientras que tallaba unas joyas de fantasía.  
  
Él era el experto en bombas del grupo. Los explosivos para abrir la puerta de la bóveda estaban en sus manos.  
  
Ichijjoji tallaba las joyas con suma delicadeza. Parte de su misión, era que pareciesen esmeraldas de verdad. Trataba de no manosear mucho la piedra verde puesto que después no le podía sacar mucho brillo.  
  
Sonrió complacido al ver la primera, de las cuatro piezas, que ya estaba lista y parecía real.  
  
El apuesto joven veía en la televisión el derrumbe de un hotel clausurado de las Vegas. El invitado de honor en la destrucción era, nada más y nada menos que, Machiel Lee. El azulado estaba pendiente de la televisión puesto que no quería perderse la destrucción.  
  
-  
  
Ya había llegado el llamado invitado de honor. Machiel Lee y algunos empleados de sus hoteles hicieron acto de presencia rápidamente. Se montaron en una tarima, con el objetivo a destruir al frente.  
  
Una gran multitud se concentraba alrededor del escenario al aire libre con una palanca en el centro.  
  
El alboroto era común.  
  
En la tarima, justo al lado derecho de Lee, se encontraba Mimi con unos lentes oscuros que la protegían del sol. Mezclado entre la multitud espectadora, Taichi sonreía viendo a su ex esposa. Unos pasos más atrás de Tai, Daisuke lo observaba detenidamente.  
  
En las casas, casi todos tenían sintonizado el canal que transmitiría directamente como el antiguo hotel se derrumbaría. Ken, no era la excepción, miraba atentamente, parando su labor de las piedras.  
  
Machiel sonrió, y se acercó a la palanca. Todos callaron casi inmediatamente.  
  
El dueño de 3 hoteles importantes de las Vegas, bajó la palanca que destruiría la infraestructura con algo de pereza, no parecía muy entusiasmado.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido, y toda el público volteó a ver como el edificio caía derrumbado. Bueno, casi todo el publico volteó, puesto que Yagami se quedó estático mirando a la chica de cabello rosa, quien, en realidad, no le prestó atención alguna.  
  
Ken veía la explosión de los detonantes y el derrumbe del edificio por la televisión.  
  
Al chico le pareció muy real el sonido de la demolición que transmitía el aparato televisivo. Lo que él no supo, era que si simplemente hubiera volteado, y mirado por el balcón en ese minuto, vería como el edificio se caía en vivo y directo. Con sus propios ojos.  
  
Una falla eléctrica sacó a Ichijjoji de su espectáculo. Las luces de la habitación prendían y apagaban de repente.  
  
El chico se asustó un segundo. Se paró rápidamente del sofá donde cómodamente trabajaba, y salió del cuarto poniendo el letrero de "No molestar" en la perilla de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Se preguntó saliendo del hotel y atravesando la calle.  
  
-  
  
Ya habían pasado algunas horas de la demolición.  
  
10 personas del equipo estaban reunidas en el garaje viendo la copia de la bóveda ya lista.  
  
-Comenzando prueba…- Se escuchó que decía Koushiro- ¡Ahora!  
  
Todos hacían de espectadores. Lo representarían todo.  
  
Hikari llegó, disfrazada de policía, con la caja donde guardaban el dinero en los casinos. Dejó la caja en el centro de la bóveda junto con otras tres más haciendo un cuadrado.  
  
La caja no era muy grande. Cabía una buena suma de dinero adentro, pero, según, más nada.  
  
Todos se miraron emocionados al ver que Takeru abría la caja que había sido dejada por Kari. Con dificultad, se deslizó hasta arriba, y puso salir.  
  
Se paró arriba de las demás cajas de metal en las que guardan dinero. Lo siguiente que haría sería riesgoso.  
  
Él sabía que, por ningún concepto, podía tocar el suelo de la bóveda. Si lo hacía las alarmas sonarían y el plan se vendría abajo. Tenía que saltar, desde las cajas que estaban en el centro de la bóveda, hasta una estantería que quedaba cerca de la puerta. Era un salto difícil, y peligroso.  
  
Se puso en posición preparándose para el gran salto de prueba.  
  
-10 Dólares a que no llega…- Dijo Yamato en son de juego.  
  
-20$- Respondieron todos los demás algo calmados.  
  
La gran sorpresa llegó. TK dio un buen salto, y llegó a la estantería casi sin dificultad. Se sentó y sonrió complacido mientras veía las miradas incrédulas de Tai, Iory y Sora, mientras que los demás aplaudían, casi con desgane, pero impresionados.  
  
En eso, Ken aparece todo manchado de una sustancia verde, y muy mal oliente.  
  
-Ken…- Dijo Davis- Hueles mal…  
  
-¡Ya lo sé!- Respondió el azulado traumatizado mientras se quitaba la camisa- Estuvieras igual si te metieras de la peor maneras a las cloacas de las Vegas.  
  
Tai miró a Matt divertido.  
  
-Taichi, tenemos problemas…- Nada más ken recitó esas palabras, y la sonrisa de Yagami desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.  
  
-Yo debía cortar las luces de la cuidad, bien, busqué defectos en los cables de la electricidad, y encontré uno…- Ken Hizo una pausa- Pero con de demolición del hotel hoy ¡Descubrieron la falla y la están reparando! Ya… No puedo cortar la electricidad…  
  
Yagami e Ishida se miraron perplejos y algo asustados.  
  
-¿Podemos atrasar el robo?- Preguntó el de cabellos alborotados.  
  
-¿Para después de mañana?- El rubio movió la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Joe algo asustado.  
  
  
  
Un silencio colectivo se hizo presente presente.  
  
-¿Saben?- Volvió Ken a tomar la palabra- Podemos utilizar el Pinch..  
  
-¿El qué?- Preguntó Sora.  
  
-Un Pinch… ¡Como no lo pensé antes!  
  
-Explica…- Dijo Iory- ¿Qué es un pinch?  
  
-Es un aparato que actúa como un marcapasos…. Pero… También, puede tomar gran cantidad de energía… Es fácil de usar…- Ichijjoji volvía a estar calmado.  
  
-Y…- Tai tenía algunas dudas- El pinch… ¿Puede robar la energía de una ciudad? Ejemplo…  
  
-Las Vegas…-Ken paró un momento a pensar, movió la cabeza positivamente sonriendo- Hay uno lo suficientemente grande como para robar la energía de esta ciudad… Como por… 3º segundos….  
  
  
  
Tai volvió a mirar a Matt.  
  
-¿Es suficiente?  
  
El rubio asintió.  
  
-Bien…- Volvió a hablar Joe- Y… ¿Dónde se encuentra el famoso pinch?  
  
Ken sonrió más ampliamente.  
  
-  
  
  
  
Era una noche fría y sin estrellas. El lado este de las Vegas estaba silencioso.  
  
La misión del día, robar el pinch.  
  
Tai, Ken, TK, Davis, Yolei y Kari se encontraban en la camioneta antiguamente comprada por Cody.  
  
Cuando llegaron al establecimiento donde hacía experimentos y guardaban el pinch más gran del mundo, Taichi, Ken, y Takeru, salieron de la camioneta para robar el gran aparato.  
  
Cuando Daisuke se iba a bajar del auto móvil, Tai le cerró el paso:  
  
-Tu te quedas aquí…- Le dijo el jefe.  
  
Motomiya puso cara de tragedia diciendo:  
  
-¡No me dejes aquí con ellas! ¡Te lo pido Taichi!  
  
Yagami movió la cabeza negativamente con gracia.  
  
-¡Aquí te quedas!  
  
A Davis le cerraron la puerta de la gran camioneta blanca en sus narices.  
  
-Tranquilo- Empezó a decir Miyako- No tienes porque ponerte así…  
  
-¡Cierto!- Siguió Hikari- ¡Escuchemos música!  
  
La chica de cabello lila sintonizó una estación de música jazz. Kari frunció el seño.  
  
-Cámbialo, Yolei…- Dijo cambiando la estación.  
  
-¿Por qué lo cambias?  
  
-¡No me gusta ese tipo de música!  
  
-¡A mi sí! ¡Y no me gusta esa!  
  
-¡Pero esa sí me agrada!  
  
-¡Y a mi que! ¡Quiero oír jazz!  
  
-¡Y yo no!  
  
Daisuke se cansaba oyendo los gritos de esas chicas locas. Cambió de posición cansadamente.  
  
-¡¡Pon jazz!  
  
-¡No quiero!  
  
Davis volvió a cambiar su forma de estar sentado con casi desesperación.  
  
-¡¡Miyako!! ¡¡Pon la estación de rock!!  
  
-¡¡NO!!  
  
Ya era suficiente. Davis abrió la puerta de la camioneta como si fuera su última salida. La trancó con algo de rabia.  
  
-La Hikari podrá ser bonita…-Se dijo a sí mismo- ¡Pero hasta allí!  
  
Motomiya se puso unos guantes de cuero negro mientras abría la puerta por la cual habían entrado Tai y los demás.  
  
Pero, la mala suerte lo tomó por sorpresa. Justo cuando Daisuke entró, por la puerta de atrás salieron Tai, TK, y Ken, con el pinch rodándolo.  
  
Lo montaron rápidamente en la camioneta. La misión estaba lista.  
  
Mientras Ken sonreía ampliamente, y Yoley ponía en marcha el auto, Tai preguntó.  
  
-¿Dónde está Daisuke?  
  
Todos se miraron con caras de confusión. Detuvieron la camioneta y abrieron la puerta para poder ver hacía el edificio.  
  
TK señaló un punto que se movía subiendo la escalera.  
  
-Mie%&$&=- Exclamó Ken sorprendido, mirando hacía otra escalera y señalando también. Los guardias habían descubierto a Davis.  
  
Una ventana se rompió. Davis caminó con miedo por la especie de balcón sin ningún tipo de barandal del cuarto piso.  
  
-Reversa…- Les dijo Taichi a Kari y a Miyako, para que movieran el carro hacia atrás y poder recoger a Davis.  
  
El chico, cuando la camioneta estaba bastante cerca, saltó sobre ella. Ken abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar, pero fue innecesario, puesto que Motomiya se deslizó por la parte delantera del vehículo.  
  
Corrió hasta la puerta y se montó lo más rápido que pudo en el auto.  
  
La chica Inoue volvió a poner el auto en marcha, a una buena velocidad, saliendo de allí lo más rápido que podían.  
  
-¡Cuando te diga que te quedes en una misión!! ¡¡Te quedas!!- Le regañó Yagami a su casi clon.  
  
Daisuke bajó la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡¿Me entiendes?!!- Siguió Taichi- ¡Para la próxima obedeces!!  
  
-¡Ya entendí!- Dijo Motomiya con cara de avergonzado, pero en un tono firme y decidido.  
  
Con tanto agite, Takeru trató de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta, pero cuando lo hacía, Miyako aceleró la velocidad, y la puerta se vino violentamente hacia la mano del apuesto rubio Takaishi.  
  
-¡¡AAAAHHH!!- Gritó tomando su mano herida con la otra.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ichijjoji preocupado.  
  
-Eso creo…  
  
En lo que quedaba de viaje, Kari se dedicó a observar el pinch de un solo ángulo. Era un objeto muy grande, y alargado. Tenía un líquido verdoso- transparente en el interior de un gran tubo en es centro del aparato. Un resorte tamaño gigante reposaba tranquilo en el tubo junto con el líquido. Aquel era el objeto que cortaría la luz de toda la ciudad.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel Ballilum, tan solo bajaron Tai y Davis, los otros irían al taller donde tenían la copia de la bóveda lista.  
  
Yamato esperaba a ambos morenos comiéndose un helado de chocolate y fresa.  
  
Motomiya y Yagami se acercaron al chico ambos con cara de enfadados, cada uno a su manera.  
  
Cuando se montaron en el ascensor, Ishida preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo les fue en el robo?  
  
Ninguno respondió.  
  
Movió la cara como impresionado por tantas respuestas.  
  
"Luego me dirán" Pensó el apuesto rubio mientras que se bajaban en el último piso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 7.  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Terminé el capitulo 7!! Primera historia que la llevo tan lejos! ^_^ ¡Estoy feliz!  
  
Bien, como verán, esta historia se va mejorando… (Espero!) Ya falta poco para el robo mayor, y una parte romántica ^_^  
  
Espero que les esté gustando y sigan leyendo.  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas y quejas a mi largo, ridículo, pero súper querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	8. El inicio de la operacion ¡Tu estas fuer...

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 8.  
  
"El inicio de la operación. ¡Tu estás fuera!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sora abrió los ojos nerviosa. Este sería el día del robo.  
  
El mayor centro de distracción estaría en sus manos. Algo que la delatara, y todos estarían fuera del juego para siempre.  
  
Suspiró con resignación cuando vio que en la sala de la suite estaban todos sus colegas.  
  
-¡BuuuUEenosss días, SorA!- Saludó Davis con una felicidad extraña.  
  
-Buenos días, Davis…- Saludó la pelirroja en regreso.  
  
La chica tenía hambre, más sabía que no iba a poder desayunar con todos los lujos, como lo haría Usagi Tsukino, por eso, nada más se sentó, Joe le puso unos panes tostados, con mantequilla y mermelada.  
  
La chica le dio las gracias con la mirada, y el azulado se retiró sonriente. Sora comía mirando todo su alrededor con las pilas bien cargadas.  
  
Izzy entró al salón. Su cara reflejaba preocupación.  
  
-Yamato…- Dijo bajamente.  
  
Matt lo miró divertido, pero luego de leer sus ojos se le esfumó la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Koushiro?- Preguntó con inseguridad.  
  
-Algo grave pasó…  
  
Todos se miraron confundidos esperando respuestas del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
Una hora después, Taichi llegó al apartamento sonriente.  
  
-Hoy… Me haré… MilloooonaaaAAArioooOo- Cantaba Yagami con una voz no muy privilegiada.  
  
Entró al apartamento callando su cantar.  
  
Su semblante era sereno cuando vio la cara de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó.  
  
-Tai…- Empezó a decir Jyou con cierto enojo- ¡Te ficharon!  
  
Los ojos de Yagami se agradaron.  
  
-¡Como que me ficharon!- Dijo buscando respuestas en Matt que hizo un ademán de no saber mucho.  
  
-Te vieron entrar muchas veces al casino…- Explicó Izumi con serenidad- Y… Una vez entrando al restaurante… Ya Lee te conoce y te tiene vigilado…  
  
Taichi bajó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que pasaba. Él era uno de los 11 puntos clave de la operación. Y ya lo había echado a perder.  
  
-¿Pe-pero Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar a Ishida.  
  
El rubio suspiró.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Daisuke como cansado de la farsa- Estás siguiendo a la linda chica que está con Machiel… ¡él te conoció en el restaurante!  
  
Tai lo miraba interrogativamente.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó desconfiado.  
  
-¡Te seguí!- Respondió Motomiya.  
  
-¿Por órdenes de quien?- Preguntó el de cabellos alborotados.  
  
-Mías…- Respondió Matt alzando la mano como si fuera normal.  
  
-¿Por qué, Matt?- Preguntó Tai molesto.  
  
-¡Vamos Tai!- Les respondió- Yo sabía que tu irías tras Mimi… ¡Habrías arruinado la operación!  
  
Taichi respiró profundamente, pero con cierta dificultad.  
  
-Estas fuera- Volvió a decir Matt tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No participarás en esto…- Volvió a Responder el rubio, mientras que los demás miraban la escena silenciosos.  
  
-¡Estas es mi operación!- Reclamó Yagami.  
  
-Ya no más…- Le dijo Yamato moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-¡Me necesitan!- Tai seguía poniendo pretextos.  
  
Yamato miró por toda la habitación. Su vista se quedó en Daisuke.  
  
-¿Puedes hacerlo, chico?- Le preguntó calmado.  
  
Taichi esperaba la respuesta viendo desconfiadamente a Davis.  
  
Motomiya pareció pensarlo mucho. Su trabajo se haría muy difícil, eso sin contar que no le agradaba mucho la idea de sacar a Taichi del juego.  
  
Después de algunos segundos respondió:  
  
-Yo… Yo, puedo hacerlo…  
  
Ishida volvió a mirar a Yagami.  
  
-Listo…- Le dijo.  
  
  
  
Yagami miraba a todos buscando algo de ayuda. Kari pareció mover la boca, pero no dijo nada.  
  
  
  
Tai se retiró del cuarto con cierto pesar.  
  
-Bien…- Les dijo Yamato como nuevo jefe- ¡Prepárense!  
  
  
  
Todos se movieron con algo de torpeza al principio, luego, moviéndose con rapidez.  
  
  
  
Hoy sería el robo, y, al parecer, la escena estaba olvidada.  
  
  
  
--  
  
En uno de los más lujosos cuartos del hotel "Ballilum" Mimi estaba sentada en una silla mientras se veía en el espejo de la elegante peinadora.  
  
Se untó un poco de crema en las manos, y su cara se puso seria un minuto, tal vez, recordando su pasado.  
  
Machiel entró a la habitación sin tocar, Mimi parecía acostumbrada a eso.  
  
Lee vestía una bata, parecidas a las de después del baño, que se ponen los ricos encima de la ropa de dormir.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó el rubio.  
  
Tachikawa, después de pensarlo un poco, respondió sonriendo:  
  
-En ti…-  
  
El dueño del hotel le dio un beso con algo que se podía llamar cariño.  
  
-Hoy será el evento de las luchas…- Dijo él sin mucho ánimo leyendo el periódico.  
  
-Aun no entiendo de que se trata…-  
  
-Mimi,- A Lee pareció interesado por explicarle- En esta lucha de boxeo, dos campeones ¡Invictos! Pelearán por un cinturón de oro que es un gran nivel en los boxeadores…  
  
-Ahhh- La chica parecía que le había prestado atención- ¡Ya entiendo!  
  
Machiel sonrió complacido.  
  
--  
  
Las preparaciones de los disfraces y demás cosas causaban un desorden en la habitación.  
  
Sora se encontraba en su habitación. Matt entró tocando la puerta suavemente.  
  
Sora estaba sentada en la cama con un elegante traje rosa, con un chal en sus manos.  
  
La mano derecha de la pelirroja tocó su cabeza con dolor. Una mueca de sufrimiento se hizo presente en su bello rostro.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó rápidamente el rubio.  
  
Sora subió la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Tu papel está por iniciar…  
  
-¡Estoy lista!  
  
Yamato sonrió satisfecho.  
  
--  
  
Luego de una hora, Sora bajó al living del hotel, el Señor Lee la esperaba en la recepción.  
  
-Buenas tarde, Señorita Tsukino…  
  
-Buenas tardes, Lee- Respondió ella sin ánimo alguno.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, una larga y lujosa limosina blanca se estacionó en la entrada del hotel.  
  
-Ya llegó…- Dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente.  
  
Lee y "Tsukino" caminaron hasta la puerta.  
  
Del automóvil, un apuesto chico con cabello azul y anteojos negros bajó del auto con un maletín unido a su muñeca por una cadena con una esposa antirrobo.  
  
Otros dos chicos también bajaron del auto como escoltando.  
  
Jyou, Miyako y Hikari, hacían muy bien su trabajo, apenas y mostrando alguna expresión en su rostro serio.  
  
-Aquí está su maletín, Señora…- Dijo Joe.  
  
-Puedes pasarlo- Dijo Sora con algo de desesperación.  
  
Kido inmediatamente, abrió la cerradura de la esposa que cargaba en su mano, y se la puso delicadamente en la de Sora.  
  
-Gracias…- "Usagi" Tomó el maletín y empezó a caminar hacía adentro del hotel siguiendo a Lee.  
  
Cuando iban por un pasillo del casino, un hombre de semblante alegre empezó a gritar:  
  
-¡Sora! ¡Sora Takenouchi!  
  
La chica miró hacía atrás asustada, ya Lee había parado su caminar.  
  
-¿No te acuerdas de mi?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre quitándose los lentes.  
  
-¡Soy Jonatan! ¡Tu primo lejano! Una vez te hice el favor de prestarle mi transporte a ti y a tus amigos ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Sora sudaba frío, por su primo idiota, toda la operación se vendría abajo.  
  
-Me confunde…- Le dijo Sora algo intranquila- Chicos…-  
  
Inoue y Kamiya hicieron su trabajo de guarda espaldas sacando al primo de Sora del hotel, con algo de fuerza bruta.  
  
Luego de unos segundos de notable nerviosismo de la pelirroja, dijo:  
  
-¿Podríamos seguir? Mi piel es alérgica al metal…  
  
Machiel la miró desconfiado unos segundos, después, reanudó su caminar.  
  
Luego de un corto trayecto, llegaron a la zona donde tan solo los de la tarjeta podían pasar.  
  
Machiel abrió la puerta dándole paso a Takenouchi. La chica entró seria.  
  
Se metieron en un cuarto con una ventana, muchas cajas fuertes, y dos puertas.  
  
-Quiero ver lo que se va a guardar- Dijo Machiel.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sora retadora- Esta es una mercancía muy importante…  
  
-La primera razón por la cual quiero chequear su mercancía, es porque así lo dice mi ley del casino, y la segunda, es porque no confío en usted.  
  
Tsukino movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
Abrió el maletín, y relucieron 4 esmeraldas perfectamente talladas. (¿Las recuerdan? ^^UU)  
  
Lee las vio sin mucha expresión en la cara. Sacó la caja en la que reposaban, y empezó a registrar el maletín.  
  
Luego de chequearlo muy bien, dijo:  
  
-Bien señorita Tsukino, yo soy testigo de que su maletín está en perfecto estado, sin ninguna cosa que pueda dañar mi hotel- Machiel volvió a meter las piedras con cuidado cerrando el maletín- Desde este momento le prestaré mi bóveda por 24 horas…  
  
Sora lo veía seriamente.  
  
-Estas son mis opciones- Siguió el rubio- ¿Quiere permanecer en la sala de cámaras vigilando su maletín por el monitor? ¿Sí o no?  
  
La pelirroja pareció dudarlo un poco, luego respondió.  
  
-Sí…  
  
Una de las puertas se abrió. Un señor gordo, pero elegante entró a la habitación. Después de secretear algo con Lee, se presentó.  
  
-Soy Ryo Ding.  
  
-Mi mano derecha…- Aclaró Lee.  
  
-S… Soy Usagi Tsukino…- La pelirroja casi y metía la pata al decir su nombre mientras estrechaba su femenina mano con la del hombre.  
  
-Él la llevará al salón de las cámaras.  
  
-Claro…  
  
Sora salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la habitación donde todo era chequeado por cámaras, con vigilantes siempre alertas.  
  
"Y así comienza todo…" Pensó la pelirroja mientras caminaba por los pasillos.  
  
--  
  
Fin del capitulo 8.  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Wow! Capitulo 8! Primera historia que adelanto tanto!!  
  
Pues, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que la estés pasando bien.  
  
El próximo capitulo será mejor… ¡Lo prometo!  
  
¡Que cosita me dio con Tai! Bueno…  
  
A todos los fans de Bratt Pit y George Cloone, y a aquellos que les gustó "Ocean´s eleven"  
  
Cualquier cosa me escriben a mi querido e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Zelshamada.  
  
  
  
¡No se pierdan! 


	9. ¡Corre pelicula! El verdadero juego comi...

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 9.  
  
"¡Corre Película! Verdadero juego comienza"  
  
  
  
  
  
En la suite que se hospedaba Sora y sus amigos. Dos chicos estaban en la sala, uno, al parecer modelando, y el otro observando.  
  
Daisuke estaba vestido de una manera inusual en él. Su traje era de una chaqueta de cuadros marrones, pantalones grises, unos grandes anteojos, y su cabello extrañamente peinado hacia el lado izquierdo.  
  
Yamato lo veía con gracia mientras que lo revisaba. Sería fatal si lo descubrían.  
  
-No te toques la corbata…- Le dijo el rubio a Motomiya cuando el chico hizo el acto anterior- Eso es cuando estás nervioso y se darán cuenta.  
  
Davis trató de tranquilizarse.  
  
-Oye bien estos consejos…- Siguió Ishida haciendo que el moreno prestara atención- No uses 7 palabras y 3 ó 4 son suficientes; Debes ser gracioso, pero sin hacerlos reír; Debes caerles bien, pero una vez que no te vean te olviden…  
  
Motomiya volvió a ponerse nervioso, eran muchas cosas.  
  
-Y sobre todo…- Siguió Matt dándole prioridad a lo siguiente- Nunca, nunca…  
  
-¿Matt?- Dijo Joe interrumpiendo la conversación- Ya llegó…  
  
-OK…- Yamato se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al estar, dejando a un Motomiya nervioso y confundido.  
  
El rubio vio la caja donde se guardaba el dinero con una media sonrisa.  
  
-Ya empezamos…- Dijo mientras que con la vista buscaba al otro rubio- ¿Takeru? ¿Estás listo?  
  
Takaishi, en ese momento, se estaba vendando su mano derecha, que antiguamente había sido herida por la puerta de la camioneta. (Si no lo recordáis, os podéis ir al capitulo 7 ^^UUU)  
  
-Dime TK…- Le respondió sin prisa a Ishida mientras que terminaba su vendaje.  
  
-Bien,- Matt hablaba bajamente mientras que Izzy veía uno de todos los televisores con las imágenes que iban a las cámaras- Ahora, es el momento estelar de Davis…  
  
El recién nombrado entró nervioso al cuarto.  
  
--  
  
Una pelirroja muy atractiva se encontraba algo nerviosa en el cuarto de las cámaras. Su vista iba de la cámara que proyectaba la bóveda, a la de los casinos. Al parecer, todo estaba yendo bien.  
  
Sonrió cuando vio que una de las cámaras del living tenía a Davis como el centro. Ahora ella sabía, que hasta ahora, todo estaba bien.  
  
Motomiya, por otro lado, se encontraba recostado sobre el barandal de la escalera, su cara reflejaba nerviosismo, aunque hacía lo mejor que podía para sacarse lo encima. Lo estaba logrando.  
  
Respiró profundamente cuando vio que Lee estaba por irse hacia en restaurante del hotel.  
  
La voz de Koushiro se hizo presente por el audífono que el moreno tenía en su oreja, el aparato siquiera y era notorio.  
  
"Tranquilo" Le decía Izzy "Tienes talento para esto, solo asegúrate ¡De no meter la pata!"  
  
Motomiya volvió a suspirar.  
  
"¡Aquí voy!" Pensó mientras caminaba hacia Machiel "Empieza mi papel"  
  
Motomiya empezó a caminar al lado de Lee, mientras hablaba rápidamente.  
  
-Señor Lee…  
  
-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó mientras que seguía caminando con dos de sus más grandes guardias a su lado.  
  
-Soy Fred Weasley- Se presentó Davis- Y vengo en un caso de investigación, es sobre uno de sus empleados…  
  
-¡Ah!- Dijo Lee si detenerse, pero tomando otro curso- ¿Quién es?  
  
-Es uno que se hace llamar Ramón Huerta…  
  
-Lo llevo con él…  
  
En el transcurso a la mesa donde se encontraba en crupier buscado, Lee miraba a todos los alrededores.  
  
En una de las máquinas, jugando de lo más tranquilo con una sonrisa pícara se encontraba Taichi. Machiel nada más lo vio, y le hizo una señal a su guardia para decirle algo.  
  
-Sáquenlo de aquí…- Dijo el rubio bajamente a uno de sus mastodontes, Dos de ellos obedecieron sentándose cerca de Yagami.  
  
Davis veía todos muy claramente, tratando, ante todo, de no ser traicionado por sí mismo.  
  
Llegaron a la mesa donde Cody trabajaba.  
  
-Señor Huerta…- Dijo Lee llevándose sus dos manos hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Sí?- Preguntó Iori Actuando de un Ramón algo asustado al ver a "Fred"  
  
-¿Nos acompaña?  
  
El apuesto chico de ojos verdes dejó su puesto a cargo de otro, y siguió a Lee y a Motomiya hasta el área privada.  
  
Allí entraron a un cuarto con una gran ventana.  
  
Una mesa con cinco sillas era lo único que estaba allí.  
  
Hida tomó asiento, mientras que Daisuke ponía su delgado maletín sobre la mesa.  
  
Machiel miraba a "Ramón" con furia, y a "Fred" con desconfianza.  
  
--  
  
Mientras que el moreno actuaba el papel de su vida, en la habitación asignada a una pelirroja, parte de los miembros del grupo estaban reunidos.  
  
Miyako y Hikari tenían puesto un disfraz de camarera, respectivamente.  
  
La caja metálica donde se guardaba el dinero estaba abierta, esperando por la persona que allí entraría.  
  
Matt miró a TK interrogativamente, el chico asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, el chico entró en la caja como si eso fuera lo más normal para él.  
  
La posición en la cual estaba era algo incómoda, aun así, era aguantable para Takeru.  
  
-¿Quieres algo para pasar el tiempo?- Le preguntó Yamato a TK mientras que le pasaba una mini bomba de aire (De esas que usan los buzos para exploraciones pequeñas, no son los tanques, son unos más prácticos)- ¿Una revista? ¿Alguna foto? ¿Papel?…  
  
A Takaishi no pareció gustarle el comentario del otro rubio puesto que su respuesta no fue muy buena.  
  
Sacó la mano haciendo una señal grosera, pero que hacía que se callara la boca. (Ustedes saben cual es… ((El dedo del medio levantado))^^UUUUU)  
  
-Bien…- Siguió Matt mientras cerraba la caja hermética- Los 30 minutos de aire comienzan… ¡Ahora!  
  
Yolei y Kari no perdieron tiempo. Tomaron la caja, y salieron de la habitación, hacia el ascensor.  
  
--  
  
Mientras que el resto del mundo exterior corría riesgos de ser descubierto, y sentenciado a muerte, Taichi Yagami fue al restaurante donde Mimi esperaba por Machiel.  
  
Él ya sabía que Lee lo había visto, y que lo estaban siguiendo, pero a él no le importaba, iría a hablar con su antigua esposa.  
  
Mimi vestía un elegante vestido color plata, su sonrisa no era radiante, pero aun así, allí estaba.  
  
Tomaba de su champaña con delicadeza. Tai se paró al frente sonriendo.  
  
La chica pareció atragantarse con la bebida mientras que veía a su viejo amor.  
  
-¿Ahora qué quieres, Taichi?- Dijo Mimi mientras se paraba de su asiento e iba hacia otro lugar alejados de la mesa.  
  
El chico suspiró.  
  
-Yo venía a… Despedirme…- Dijo con cara algo triste.  
  
Mimi abrió los ojos a lo grande, con un extraño, pero ya experimentado, sentimiento en el corazón. Luego de unos segundos respondió volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-¡Ah!- Siguió la chica Tachikawa- Bueno… Adios…  
  
-Adios…- Respondió Tai mientras que se acercaba más a la chica de cabello rosa.  
  
La boca del moreno trató de pegarse a la de su coetánea, pero después, le besó su mejilla derecha suavemente.  
  
Mimi sintió un peso extraño en ella. No le prestó atención algunas. Vio con tristeza como Tai se dirigía a una de las puertas de salida del restaurante.  
  
Yagami sabía lo que venía. Los 2 mastodontes que lo habían seguido desde en casino lo esperaban en la puerta.  
  
-Ven con nosotros, Yagami…- Dijo uno con voz babosa.  
  
-Hay cuentas que arreglar…- Dijo el otro con voz chillona.  
  
Taichi los vio a ambos algo divertido mientras que salía con ellos de nuevo al hotel.  
  
--  
  
Volviendo con Motomiya, Hida y Lee…  
  
-¿Señor… Huerta? ¿No?- Preguntó Davis mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Cody no respondió.  
  
-O… debería llamarlo, ¿Cody Hida?  
  
El apuesto chico de ojos verdes no respondió, tan solo le mandó una mirada de furia.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, "Fred Weasley" siguió su conversación.  
  
-Bien…- Dijo cerrando su maletín- Su silencio me confirma mis preguntas… ¿Usted es un ex convicto?  
  
Lee lo miró con odio.  
  
-¡Responda!- Le exigió el rubio.  
  
-¡Si lo era!- Estalló Hida mirando a Davis con furia- ¡Pero ya no! Y no podía dar mi nombre verdadero ¡puesto que no me darían trabajo nunca!!  
  
Motomiya movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
-Es cierto, nadie le daría trabajo… Por lo que le pediré que se retire de este casino por la seguridad de todos…  
  
-¿Qué?- Volvió a gritar Iori- ¿Y cómo me ganaré el dinero?  
  
-No lo sé…- Respondió "Fred" mirando a Machiel- No me importa…  
  
-¡Ah ya sé!- Dijo Hida mientras que su semblante se tornaba temerario- ¡Es porque soy más bajo ¿Verdad?!!  
  
Daisuke frunció el entre cejo.  
  
-¿De donde sacó lo de su estatura?- Le decía a Lee- Aquí eso no tiene nada que ver…  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Aja! ¡Te creo!- Repitió Cody con burla y sarcasmo.  
  
-¡Cállate!- Dijo el moreno con furia- Perdón…- Siguió viendo a Machiel- Estos enanos no saben comportarse…  
  
-¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!- Preguntó Cody desafiante mientras se paraba de la silla.  
  
Davis corrió y se ocultó atrás de Lee.  
  
-¡Bueno ya, caballeros!- Los regañó a ambos el dueño de los hoteles.  
  
Uno de sus mastodontes entró al cuarto.  
  
-Asegúrate de que este tipo no vuelva a entrar a ninguno de mis casinos…- Dijo el rubio como con asco.  
  
"Fred" vio a su amigo orgullo fingido. Cody actuaba muy bien.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, "Weasley" y lee salieron del cuarto con ninguna expresión en sus caras.  
  
Cuando ya iban por el pasillo, Davis se detuvo diciendo:  
  
-¡Hoo! ¡Que torpe! Dejé mi beeper en el cuarto.  
  
Lee pareció querer ir a buscar el beeper del moreno, pero miró su reloj con apuro. Mimi lo esperaba.  
  
-¿Sabe regresar solo?- Le preguntó.  
  
-Sí… OK…- Respondió Davis mientras caminaba sobre sus pasos- ¡Suerte en el boxeo!  
  
Machiel no respondió, estaba apurado.  
  
Daisuke había jugado muy bien su papel, y, aunque faltaba lo más importante, ya se sentía algo más relajado.  
  
Ahora debía irse al ascensor que nada más podía ser movido por la huella digital de las personas.  
  
Después de pasear un poco por los pasillos buscando el ascensor, lo encontró y entró a él como si nada.  
  
En la sala de máquina del hotel detectaron en el ascensor un extraño.  
  
-¡Oye!- Preguntó uno de los que estaban de vigilantes- ¿Quién es ese?  
  
Ya la señal para Sora estaba dada. Ella estaba justo en el medio de todos.  
  
"¡Ahora!" Pensó la pelirroja mientras que caía al suelo haciéndose la desmayada.  
  
-¡Señorita Tsukino!- Dijo otro vigilante.  
  
-¡Señorita!- Dijo el que se había percatado de Davis en el monitor.  
  
-¡¡Lamen a un doctor!!  
  
Koushiro y Yamato veían la escena que pasaba en la sala de las máquinas.  
  
Izzy tecleaba su computadora mientras que veía el ascensor donde Davis estaba.  
  
-¡Corre película!- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras que le daba al "Enter" de la computadora.  
  
Sí alguien en la sala de las cámaras hubiera estado pendiente de la cámara que reflejaba que un intruso estaba en el ascensor (Davis), se habrían dado cuenta, que de un momento a otro su imagen había desaparecido como por arte de magia.  
  
Izzy sonrió contento al ver por su computadora que la película que habían grabado del ascensor en su bóveda falsa, estaba dando resultado, al igual, que la que había sido grabada de la bóveda…  
  
Izumi volvió a teclear con rapidez su computadora.  
  
-¡Interferí!- Le dijo al rubio.  
  
Matt sonrió al oír que el teléfono de la habitación sonaba.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 9.  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Capitulo 9!! ¡Casi y no me lo creo!  
  
Como verán ya el robo verdadero comenzó… Este capitulo no quedó muy bueno, creo que le doy mala propaganda a la peli ¬¬, pero de verdad, ver la película es lo mejor… ¡Es una estupenda producción!  
  
Se las recomiendo… ^_^  
  
Dedicado a las fans de Bratt Pit y George Cloone, y a todos aquellos que les gustó "Ocean´s eleven"  
  
Dudas, críticas, comentarios, o sugerencias a mi largo, ridículo, pero súper querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	10. El campeonato de Boxeo La ciudad de las ...

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 10.  
  
"El campeonato de Boxeo. La cuidad de las luces se queda sin luz"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras que Davis, Cody, y Machiel arreglaban sus problemas; y Tai y Mimi tenía su despedida, Miyako y Hikari también tenían las manos ocupadas.  
  
Al entrar en el ascensor para bajar al casino, fueron vestidas de camareras, pero cuando bajaron, volvían a parecer hombres vestidos como empleados del casino. Los disfraces anteriores los habían dejado en el ascensor.  
  
Rodando entre las dos el carrito metálico en el cual se guardaba el dinero de las bóvedas, en donde en realidad iba TK.  
  
El rubio iba muy bien compactado en carrito, con la bomba de aire, cada cierto tiempo, tomaba una bocanada.  
  
Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta del área privada, la de la tarjeta, y allí, en guardia les preguntó:  
  
-¿La tarjeta?  
  
Kari pareció buscar en su ropa. Puso cara de asustada, y dijo con voz de hombre:  
  
-¡Diablos! Perdí… Perdí la llave…  
  
-¡¿Perdiste la llave?!- Le empezó a decir Yolei con cara de disgusto.  
  
-¡Perdón!  
  
El chico las vio con cara de no importar mucho.  
  
-Miren…- Dijo viéndolas a la cara- Que otro pase esto, ¡Y no vuelvan a perder la llave!  
  
-Sí…- Empezó a decir Hikari- Tranquilo…  
  
Un chico moreno tomó en carrito, y entró al área privada y depositarlo en la bóveda.  
  
-¡Que estúpido eres al perder la llave!- Fue lo último que se oyó que decía Miyako cuando se alejaban.  
  
Luego de ese, salieron del casino, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sora, a esperar su próximo trabajo.  
  
--  
  
Mientras tanto, a Tai lo habían llevado a un cuarto en l área privada.  
  
La habitación era pequeña, y estaba forrada de metal, lo único que tenía era una silla sin espaldar, y algunas estanterías.  
  
Los dos mastodontes de Lee sentaron a Taichi en la silla, y se pusieron al frente de él.  
  
Luego de un tiempo, el chico de cabellos alborotados dijo.  
  
-En esta habitación no hay cámaras… No quieren que se enteren de lo que pasa aquí dentro…  
  
Miró la cara de ambos guarda espaldas, su mirada divertida lo decía todo.  
  
-Lee no vendrá ¿No es cierto?  
  
En eso tocaron la puerta, uno de los escoltas la abrió, y dejó pasar a un hombre de aspecto rudo, grande, gordo y feo.  
  
Se tronó los dedos viendo a Yagami.  
  
-¿A quién debo descuartizar?  
  
Tragó saliva al ver que ambos mastodontes salín de la habitación dejando al hombre peligroso.  
  
Tai lo vio con cara de asustado.  
  
-Mira grandote…- El moreno parecía sonreír- No sé si te acuerdas de mí… Soy Taichi Yagami… Una vez te ayudé a contrabandear ropa…  
  
El chico miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar. Luego de unos minutos reaccionó.  
  
-¡Taichi!- Dijo sonriente perdiendo su aspecto amenazador- ¿Cómo has estado amigo?  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Muy bien!- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Me ayudaras a salir?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Debes fingir que me estás golpeando, y luego de que regrese, lo harás…- El moreno casi y no creía lo que había dicho.  
  
El grandulón no pareció entender muy bien la orden, sin más ni da, le pegó un puñetazo al pelo necios.  
  
-¡¡AHHAH!!- Dijo Tai golpeando a la silla por el dolor- ¡Dije ¡¡luego!!!  
  
-¡Oh!- Respondió el hombre- Perdona…  
  
-Sí, bueno…- Tai rodó la silla hasta una especia de reja que había en el techo, cerrando un túnel, lo suficientemente grande para entrar una persona- Ayúdame a escapar ¿Quieres?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Empujando a Tai hacía arriba, el chico se empezó a deslizar por el túnel, tratando de no hacer ruido.  
  
Cuando no estaba muy lejos, pudo oír con el grnadulón le pegaba golpes a las paredes, y después simulaba que Taichi estaba herido.  
  
Luego de seguir su recorrido, llego justo a donde quería llegar. Salió del túnel y espero a que siguieran con el plan.  
  
--  
  
La señorita "Tsukino" estaba "desmayada" en el cuarto de las cámaras haciendo un muy buen centro de atención.  
  
Los chicos que cuidaban por medio de las cámaras que todo estuviera bien, habían llamado a un doctor y se olvidaron de su trabajo.  
  
La pelirroja estaba tirada en el suelo en una pose novelística.  
  
-¿Alguien llamó a un doctor?- Preguntó entrando un apuesto rubio con unos lentes, y un maletín de médico en su mano derecha.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Aquí!- Gritaron los trabajadores.  
  
Yamato, en su papel de médico, tendría que ver como estaba Sora.  
  
Puso el maletín en el suelo, y le tomó el pulso.  
  
-¡Se nos va!- Dijo.  
  
Miyako y Hikari aparecieron atrás de él arrastrando una camilla. Ellas eran unas ayudantes enfermeras.  
  
-Tendré que darle respiración de boca a boca.  
  
Ishida sonrió para sus adentros por lo que tendría que hacer. Le estaba empezando a gustar mucho su papel.  
  
Tomó delicadamente el rostro de Sora y le abrió la boca, luego la juntó con la de él.  
  
Con mucho disimulo, para que nadie se diera cuenta, la empezó a besar poco a poco, y sin mover mucho los labios, pero sí la lengua.  
  
Sora lo disfrutaba, aun así, no respondía.  
  
El rubio se separó de ella con pesar. Volvió a tomarle el pulso.  
  
Usó como pudo los aparatos que todos los médicos usarían.  
  
Luego de un tiempo, su cara reflejó pesar, miedo, y mucha triste y rabia.  
  
-¡La perdemos!- Dijo mientras que veía que Yolei y Kari tomaban el cuerpo de la pelirroja, y colocaban en la camilla.  
  
-La llevaré al hospital…- Dijo Yamato mientras se retiraba hacía su ambulancia en la parte delantera del hotel.  
  
--  
  
En el hotel Yedimo todo iba bien.  
  
Todos los boletos estaban vendidos, y en el salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo en torneo de box, ya no cabía ni un alma.  
  
Machiel y Mimi llegaron sin contratiempos. Se sentaron en los mejores puestos de la primera fila.  
  
Dos filas más atrás, se encontraba Jyou Kido, vigilando a Lee.  
  
El torneo estaba a punto de empezar.  
  
Los dos boxeadores invictos había llegado, y ya estaban montados en el Rin.  
  
La pelea comenzó cuando la campana sonó y los aplausos comenzaron.  
  
Mimi miraba todo algo aburrida, mientras que a Lee se le hacía indiferente.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke ya estaba seguro de que Izzy había pasado la película del ascensor para la cámara.  
  
Se quitó los lentes con apuro.  
  
Saltó un poco y pudo mover una reja del techo del ascensor.  
  
Cuando iba a poner el maletín arriba del ascensor para salir de él, se llevo con la sorpresa de su vida.  
  
La cara de Taichi Yagami le estaba esperando sonriente.  
  
-¡¡Uuhha!!- Gritó Motomiya yéndose un poco hacía atrás.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Daisuke?- Preguntó Yagami- Ven que te ayudo.  
  
El menor le pasó su maletín de trabajo al superior, Tai lo agarró, y luego ayudó a subir a Davis.  
  
-¡Uff!- Dijo Motomiya secándose el sudor de su frente- ¡Estuvo bien!  
  
Taichi sonrió.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo bien…- Dijo Tai.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Empezó a preguntar Daisuke, mientras que abría su portafolios, quitaba todos los papeles, y sacaba un equipo de escalar con sumo cuidado.  
  
-Yo nunca abandoné mi operación…- Le respondió Yagami sonriendo mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba una negra.  
  
-Pero…- Empezó a decir Motomiya desvistiéndose también y quedándose de negro- ¿Y la pelea con Yamato, Taichi?  
  
Tai sonrió ampliamente. Davis cayó en cuenta.  
  
-¡Oh!- Dijo mientras que armaba su equipo- ¡Claro! Para engañar al enemigo hay que comenzar por los amigos ¿No?  
  
-Era algo que en sí Matt, Joe y yo no teníamos planeado… Aun así, lo hicimos.  
  
-Me sorprenden Taichi.  
  
-¡Hei!- Siguió diciendo Yagami mientras que bajaba junto con Motomiya a la parte de abajo del ascensor- ¡Tu me puedes decir Tai!  
  
Motomiya sonrió.  
  
-¡Y tu a mi Davis!  
  
Luego de un tiempo, pegaron su equipo al ascensor, y se lo amarraron en la cintura como si fuera un equipo para escalar montañas.  
  
Luego de probar si los sostenían bien, se deslizaron y quedaron guindando abajo del ascensor, y mirando los millones de censores color rojo que se extendían a sus pies.  
  
-Bien…- Dijo Davis mirando hacia abajo con miedo.  
  
-Ahora hay que esperar que Ken haga su trabajo…  
  
Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo a la cara mientras se columpiaban por el viento con sus equipos.  
  
--  
  
-¿Ya llegaste Ken?- Preguntó Koushiro desde un radio que Ken tenía.  
  
-Estoy en eso…- Respondió el azulado.  
  
-¿Estás en eso?- Respondió Izumi- Podrías apurarte.  
  
-¡Ya voy!  
  
Ichijjoji paró en un estacionamientos alejado del hotel.  
  
Se bajó de la camioneta blanca que conducía sin mucho cuidado.  
  
Abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil, y empezó a conectar algunos cables para que el pinch funcionara bien.  
  
-¿Ya?- Se volvió a escuchar Izzy.  
  
-Si dejaras de interrumpirme lo haría más rápido- Se quejó el azulado.  
  
-Bueno, OK…- Siguió Koushiro- ¡Pero apúrate!  
  
Ken suspiró.  
  
Luego de algunos minutos, el aparato estaba listo para funcionar. El pinch estaba listo.  
  
-Bien Koushiro…- Dijo Ken hablando por el radio.  
  
-Dime Izzy…- Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.  
  
Ken lanzó otro suspiro.  
  
-Bien Izzy, Está listo…  
  
-Cuando quieras…- Le respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
Ichijjoji tomo con cuidado un control, que estaba conectado al pinch.  
  
El azulado, algo asustado por la fuerza que pudiera tener el pinch al robarle la electricidad a las Vegas, se tapó la parte más importante de su cuerpo con una mano. (Los que vieron la peli saben cual es, los que no… Los dejo a su gusto =^_^=UUUU)  
  
Ken apretó el botón.  
  
El pinch estaba dentro de la camioneta, provocando que esta se moviera de forma rápida.  
  
El gran pinch se iluminó un poco, para luego empezar a burbujear el líquido que tenía dentro.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, el pinch pareció estallar, llenando de humo la camioneta, y tirando a Ken al suelo.  
  
A continuación, la ciudad de las Vegas se fue apagando poco a poco.  
  
En el gran estadio donde se llevaba a cabo la pela de box, los aplausos se apagaron para dar campo a los gritos de miedo por el ambiente oscuro.  
  
La gente se paraba de sus asientos, y estaban desconcertada.  
  
Mientras tanto, en donde estaba Davis y Tai…  
  
Cuando se fue la lux, todos los censores antirrobo, se apagaron inmediatamente.  
  
-Sácalos…- Dijo Taichi mientras asaba unos de esos palitos que iluminan con fluorescentemente- ¡Rómpelos!- Cuando los rompieron se iluminaron- ¡Lánzalos!- Arrogaron unos 6 palitos al suelo donde se supone que se detiene en ascensor.  
  
Cuando cayeron se dieron cuenta de que no estaban tan lejos.  
  
-¡Ahora!- Gritó Yagami mientras que soltaba la cuerda de su equipo y se caía hacía abajo.  
  
Daisuke reaccionó unos segundos después soltando la cuerda.  
  
Luego de algunos segundos de deslizarse, llegaron a un punto, donde la cuerda ya no daba más.  
  
-¡Córtala!- Dijo Tai rápidamente mientras que cortaba la cuerda que lo sujetaba.  
  
Cayeron libremente al suelo.  
  
La distancia no era mucha, aun así, dolió un poco cuando dieron con el suelo.  
  
Justo después de que las cuerdas se enrollaran, y que ellos estuvieran en el piso, la electricidad volvió.  
  
La luz regreso, trayendo consigo los rayos antirrobo, que ya no podían alcanzar a ambos morenos.  
  
--  
  
Luego de algunos segundos de desconcierto, la luz volvió a donde los boxeadores mantenían su duelo.  
  
Mimi y Machiel tenían las manos tomadas, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
Luego de salir del lugar caminando, siguieron por la calle, yendo hacia el hotel Ballilum.  
  
En eso empezó a sonar un celular. Lee le avisó a Mimi.  
  
-Tu celular suena…  
  
-Yo no tengo celular…- Respondió Tachikawa.  
  
La chica revisa en su abrigo, en verdad el sonido venía de allí.  
  
-Esto no es mío…- Dijo ella mientras que sacaba un teléfono celular.  
  
-Respóndelo…- Le dijo Lee.  
  
Mimi hizo lo que su novio le aconsejaba.  
  
-Halo…- Luego de algunos segundos- Es para ti Machiel…  
  
El rubio la miró extrañado, luego atendió.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
Mimi recordó mientras que su novio hablaba. Cuando se despidió de Tai ella sintió un peso en su abrigo. ¡Taichi le había puesto el celular!  
  
-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Lee.  
  
-El que está robando su bóveda…- Respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
Machiel paró su caminar en seco. Mimi lo observaba curiosa.  
  
--  
  
Tai y Davis ya estaban bien, ahora, lo que tenían que hacer era desmayar a los guardias, para poder pasar a la bóveda.  
  
Abrieron un poco las puertas por donde el ascensor debía abrirse, y arrogaron un objeto pequeño y metálico con una luz titilando. Aquello era humo para desmayar.  
  
Cuando se escuchó que la bomba se activaba, Davis quiso abrir la puerta, pero Tai no lo dejó.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, que se escucho que dos cuerpos caían las suelo, ambos chicos abrieron la puerta.  
  
Los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados.  
  
Motomiya y Yagami sonrieron mientras entraban al pasillo para entrar a la bóveda. La operación estaba saliendo bien.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 10.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Yo, emocionada por este capitulo, y quedó echo un asco -_-UU Bueno… ¡Prometo que el próximo sí será bueno!  
  
Creo que no me expreso muy bien que se diga… Bueno, al menos quedó, y bueno… ¡Quedó!  
  
Dedicado a las fans de Bratt Pit y George Cloone y a todas aquellas personas que les gustaron "Ocean´s eleven"  
  
Si tienen algún comentario, crítica, o queja, por favor escríbanme a:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vds@hotmail.com  
  
Zelshamada. 


	11. Llamada de negocios

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 11.  
  
"Llamada de negocios"  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro Izumi tenía un papel muy importante es la misión. Tal vez no era de tener agilidad física, más que si tuviera mental.  
  
Él debía ver todo por las cámaras, y en donde estaban sus amigos, pasar una película donde todo se viera normal a la sala de cámaras, y que así nadie sospechara.  
  
Así lo hizo cuando los dos guardias que protegían la bóveda cayeron desmayados. El pelirrojo pasó una película donde los dos guardias estaban bien y conversaban entretenidamente sin novedad alguna.  
  
Y lo mismo cuando Takeru salió de a caja en donde estaba a la bóveda…  
  
El rubio estaba metido en una caja donde se guardaba el dinero diario en la bóveda. Para su mala suerte, el maletín donde estaban guardadas las esmeraldas de Sora estaba justo encima de la taca de su caja, y eso le impedía salir.  
  
Aun así pudo levantar la tapa con mucho cuidado.  
  
El chico no vio a tiempo el maletín haciendo que este cayera al suelo.  
  
TK se dio cuenta rápido, y lo tomó por la esposa de seguridad que tenía, con centímetros de separación con el suelo. Lo subió poco a poco y lo colocó en la caja que guardaba dinero que estaba a su lado derecho.  
  
Al rubio le costó un poco salir de la caja; ahora el próximo paso, sería muy importante. Saltaría hasta la estantería que estaba más pegada de la puerta, como ya lo había practicado antes.  
  
Izzy, Ken y Cody lo observaban desde el cuarto por la cámara de Izumi.  
  
-Yo apuesto 10 dólares- Dijo Iory recordando la vez pasada.  
  
-No apuesto…- Le respondió Izzy sudando mientras que veía a su amigo Takaishi por el monitor de la televisión.  
  
Tk pareció prepararse para hacer el salto decisivo. Luego de unos segundos, saltó.  
  
Pero esta vez no le salió tan bien.  
  
Aunque llegó a la estantería sin tocar el suelo con alarmas, llegó mal, y le costaba un poco sostenerse.  
  
Subió la estantería hasta quedar arriba de ella y poder pasar, como el hombre araña, a la puerta.  
  
En la habitación, el trío de chicos suspiró cuando Takeru lo logró.  
  
--  
  
Taichi y Daisuke ya habían llegado a la bóveda, los guardias estaban desmayados, y todo estaba saliendo bien.  
  
-Detrás de esa puerta hay un rubio de 50 kilo con 160 millones de dólares…- Dijo Yagami mirando la puerta ilusionado.  
  
Motomiya sonrió.  
  
Tai golpeó la puerta fuertemente como señal para Tk.  
  
El rubio reaccionó y también golpeó la puerta en respuesta.  
  
Ambos morenos sonrieron.  
  
Tai puso en la parte superior de la puerta unos explosivos metálicos. Dio otro golpe a la puerta.  
  
Tk puso una de las esmeraldas talladas por Ken en la misma parte que Taichi había puesto el explosivo, dio otro golpe a la puerta.  
  
Y así estuvieron colocando los explosivos en posición. Luego de unos minutos, todos estuvieron listos.  
  
Ya todos sabían lo que vendría; la explosión.  
  
Takeru trató de moverse rápido, y protegerse en la caja metálica por la explosión, más algo le impedía moverse.  
  
La venda que antiguamente se había puesto en su mano herida se había quedado enredada en la puerta, y no la podía sacar.  
  
Jaló la venda soltándola un poco, aun así, no salió del todo.  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta de la bóveda Tai estaba a punto de activar los explosivos.  
  
-Cuenta del 20 al 0…- Dijo Yagami sonriendo y con el control activador de las semi-bombas en las manos.  
  
-20…- Contaba Davis.  
  
-19… 18… 17… 16… 15…  
  
TK aun luchaba por sacar la venda de la puerta, y si no l hacia rápido, saldría volando a causa de la explosión que pronto tendría la puerta.  
  
-10… 9… 8… 7…  
  
Koushiro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y trató de enviarle mensajes a Taichi, más el moreno no traía su audífono.  
  
-¡Para!- Decía el pelirrojo- ¡No exploten la puerta!  
  
Tk sudaba frío, con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, y tratando de soltar la venda.  
  
-… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡0!  
  
Taichi sonrió mientras que pulsaba el botón rojo que activaba los explosivos.  
  
Todos los espectadores de lo que pasaba en la parte interna y externa de la bóveda (Izumi, Ichijjoji e Hida), suspiraron con alivio. Los explosivos no se activaron.  
  
Tai, sin entender lo que pasaba, siguió pulsando repetidas veces el botón rojo del control, más nada pasaba.  
  
Takeru también suspiró al ver que la puerta no había estallado, y que él seguía completo.  
  
Trató con más fuerza de soltar la venda de la puerta, y luego de mucho luchar, lo logró.  
  
Brincó hacía la estantería, y volvió a introducirse en la caja hermética que guardaba el dinero.  
  
Daisuke y Taichi seguían apretando el botón interruptor repetidas veces, y todo seguía igual.  
  
-¡Que Diablos…!- Gritó Tai harto.  
  
Davis lo miraba interrogativo.  
  
-¿Revisaste las baterías?- Preguntó Motomiya.  
  
-¿Baterías?- Dijo Tai- ¡Qué ocasión para darme cuenta que no tiene la fuente de energía!  
  
-Hay que ser precavido…- Decía Davis- Siempre tengo un par de pilas conmigo…  
  
Luego de ponerles las pilas al control, Taichi apretó el botón, como para probar.  
  
La puerta explotó sin avisar asustando un poco a ambos morenos.  
  
Cuando la puerta voló, se destruyeron los sistemas de alarmas, y la bóveda estaba más que desorganizada, con mucho humo que impedía ver bien.  
  
Cuando el humo se disipó, lograron ver que de una de las cajas de metal, salía el rubio, con la cara algo quemada.  
  
-¿Dónde rayos estaban?- Preguntó Tk- ¡Me había cansado de esperarlos!  
  
--  
  
Machiel caminaba rápido por las calles de las Vegas.  
  
Después de hablar con el supuesto ladrón por el celular de Mimi, le cortaron la conversación.  
  
Él caminaba casi sin respirar, sin detenerse, a un paso algo difícil de seguir por Mimi. La chica caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás buscando respuestas a las preguntas que le pasaban por la mente.  
  
Lee llegó sin saludar al hotel Ballilum, en donde rápidamente pasó al salón de máquinas. En su semblante la furia se hacía presente. Mimi caminaba atrás de él siguiéndole el paso.  
  
Cuando Lee entró al cuarto donde las cámaras pasaban la información, respiró aliviado, pero con resentimiento.  
  
Tomó el celular y volvió a marcar el número del que le había llamado hace unos minutos, informándole que estaba siendo robado.  
  
Todo pasaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, todos estaban algo desconcertados, Tachikawa miraba todo con duda.  
  
Luego de 2 repiques, atendieron el teléfono.  
  
-¿Sí?- Dijeron al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Miserable…- Le dijo Machiel- ¡No me están robando!  
  
-Entonces estás en la sala de cámaras ¿Verdad?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Pues ve la imagen de la bóveda…- Dijo el misterioso chico del otro lado de la línea- Ve con mucho cuidado.  
  
Cuando Lee centró su total atención a donde la imagen de la bóveda se pasaba, se sorprendió mucho.  
  
Por un momento fue normal, allí estaba, todo bien, con el maletín que debía pertenecer a Tsukino encima de uno de las cajas del dinero; Pero luego de un segundo, todo cambió. Ahora ya no estaba todo ordenado y con el sistema de alarmas bien, sino que todo estaba destrozado, como si algo hubiera estallado adentro, pero eso no era lo peor; lo peor era que tres hombres vestidos de negro con capucha, ¡Se estaban robando el dinero!  
  
Lee se sorprendió a más no poder perdiendo por unos segundos el habla.  
  
-¿Ahora sí me crees?- Preguntó el del teléfono.  
  
Machiel respondió con furia.  
  
-¡Canalla!- Gritó Lee mientras que los demás empezaban a comprenderlo todo.  
  
-Mira…- Dijo el del teléfono con tranquilidad- Mejor cálmate,… Y hablemos de negocios…  
  
-¡¡¿Negocios?!!  
  
-Sí,… Mira… Te tengo un trato…  
  
Machiel miró a su alrededor por un momento. Su mirada se quedó en Mimi.  
  
-Mimi…- Dijo Lee- Mejor nos vemos en la habitación…  
  
La chica comprendió el mensaje, salió del cuarto con algo de miedo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a preguntar Machiel al del teléfono con odio indescriptible.  
  
-Mira… Como veras… Pensamos llevarnos todo el dinero.  
  
-Sí…- Respondió Lee apenas moviendo los labios.  
  
-Pues bien… Tiene dos opciones… O pierde todo, o pierde la mitad…  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!  
  
Mientras que la conversación por el celular desconocido seguía, vagueando torpemente por un casino.  
  
-Como lo oyes…- Siguió el chico que hablaba por teléfono con aparente tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a preguntar Machiel con furia, mientras que veía a Ryo. (Su mano derecha)  
  
-Mira,…- Siguió el desconocido.  
  
-Te escucho…- Lee lanzaba fuego con los ojos.  
  
-Lo que vamos a hacer, es que mis hombres pondrán en unos maletines la mitad del dinero… Lo subirán por el ascensor… Tus hombres lo tomaran, y lo llevaran a la camioneta blanca que está en la entrada… Tendremos de rehenes todos los millones que se quedaron en la bóveda… Si alguien se acerca al asiento del conductor de la camioneta… Todo estallará…  
  
Lee se quedó en silencio, meditando la respuesta.  
  
Mimi, ya que había salido del área privada, podría jurar que la voz que había oído en el celular, le resultaba familiar.  
  
La chica de cabello rosado caminaba torpemente en medio del casino, buscando a la persona del celular, teniendo la impresión, de que allí estaba.  
  
De repente, divisó a una persona conocida a unos cuantos pasos, ¡Que casualidad! Estaba hablando por un celular, y al parecer… De dinero.  
  
Mimi se acercó al chico segura de que era él.  
  
Cuando el chico la vio, tomó aire por la nariz, y le hizo una seña con la mano que decía que le esperara un momento.  
  
-Usted decide Lee…- Siguió el chico mientras que Mimi lo miraba impresionada- O pierde todo su dinero públicamente, o pierde la mitad en secreto…  
  
Luego de eso, se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, y tapó con su mano derecha la parte de abajo, evitando que se oyera nada. El chico dijo sin mucha preocupación, y con cara de pillo:  
  
-¡Hola! Que de tiempo…  
  
Tachikawa aún no se creía lo que veía y escuchaba. El mejor amigo de su ex esposo, estaba ahora robado en banco de su novio.  
  
Yamato sonrió ante la mirada que le dedicaba Mimi.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 11.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
¿Cómo está esto? Bueno… Puedo decir con orgullo que llegué al capitulo 11… Y también puedo decir que faltan, más o menos, 3 capítulos más, ¡Y termino con la tortura de leer este historia mal hecha! ¿No creen que es tentadora la oferta? Tan solo les pido que me deje R/R.  
  
Por si acaso no me expliqué bien (Y es casi seguro eso…) El que hablaba por el celular era Matt ^_^ Y Mimi lo descubrió ^_^  
  
Si quieren me pueden escribir a mi correo:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
Zelshamada. 


	12. Equipo Dimongi ¡Vamos!

DIGIMON.  
  
11 a la media noche. La gran estafa.  
  
(Yagami´s eleven)  
  
Capitulo 12.  
  
"Equipo Dimongi ¡Vamos!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bueno…- Siguió el rubio- Usted dirá…- Siguió Yamato viendo como Mimi subía al ascensor, hacia su cuarto, sin decir palabra.  
  
-De acuerdo…- Dije Lee casi e inconsciente.  
  
-Ya le di las instrucciones ¿Se las tengo que repetir?- Siguió el chico Ishida con algo de burla.  
  
Lee se quitó el teléfono de su oído con indignación. Le dijo a su "mano derecha"  
  
-Has la llamada…  
  
El hombre dijo que sí con la cabeza, y marcó un número que solo consistía de tres dígitos de su celular.  
  
-Capté las indicaciones…- Siguió Machiel- Ya sé que debo hacer…  
  
-Recuerda…- Siguió el rubio ladrón- No mires al conductor de la camioneta ¡Por tus millones!  
  
-Ya se está haciendo…  
  
Y, así, unos 6 maletines marcados con una "X" subieron por el ascensor.  
  
Unos cuatro guardias los tomaron. Su contenido era algo pesado, sin duda papeles… Moneda?.  
  
Los llevaron por el área privada, hacia el frente del hotel. Luego, todos pudieron distinguir una camioneta blanca en la entrada. Abrieron las puertas siguiendo la marcada orden de no acercarse al conductor. Pusieron los maletines de forma ordenada; Cerraron sus puertas, y la camioneta arrancó su camino.  
  
Lo, inesperado, fue, que justo cuando la camioneta se movió hacia la autopista de las Vegas, unos 5 carros, blancos también, siguieron a la camioneta, y muy de cerca. Por orden de Machiel, la seguirían, y atraparían a los ladrones.  
  
El chico Lee, se conocía muchos trucos de los ladrones. Nunca nadie lo había robado antes, más, aun así, estaba preparado. Llamó al 911 pidiendo ayuda en el robo.  
  
Cuando todos los carros blancos avanzaron, (La camioneta perseguida, y los carros perseguidores), una especie de camioneta azul marino, no muy bien cuidada, paró al frente de la entrada del hotel.  
  
Muchos hombres vestidos de azul, con chalecos antibalas, cascos y pistolas bajaron del automóvil, y se internaron al hotel. ¿Su misión? Capturar a los ladrones que quedaron en la bóveda, ya que, ¿Cómo podrían escapar?  
  
Cuando Lee vio completa las ordenes dadas, (Y las de él también), Siguió su conversación por teléfono.  
  
-Óyeme…- Dijo con furia- A mí nunca nadie me había robado… Y, si te atrapo, no te llevaré a la policía…- El chico rió como maniático- ¡Claro que no!- Siguió con furia- Yo le aconsejo… Que corra… ¡Eso! Huye y corre ¡Más de mi no te vas a escapar! ¿Me entiendes?  
  
Machiel podía oír los ruidos que por lo general se escuchan cuando mucha gente está reunida, más, no escuchaba la voz del ladrón. ¡Claro! El apuesto rubio ladrón había dejado el celular abierto, con la llamada, en unas de las mesas del casino, y el se había ido sin preocupación alguna, con naturalidad. Lee no recibiría respuesta alguna.  
  
Trancó el teléfono con furia.  
  
-¡Lo atraparemos!  
  
Luego de unos segundos, uno que vigila las cámaras le dijo a Lee:  
  
-Ya los policías llegaron al área privada… Quieren que les corten la luz para poder bajar a la bóveda.  
  
Lee pareció dudar un poco la respuesta.  
  
-De acuerdo…- Respondió luego de un rato- ¡Córtenla! Pero solo en la bóveda.  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Luego de unos segundos, de teclear rápidamente en la computadora, el chico vigilante escuchó una voz grave por medio de un micrófono que tenía puesto en la oreja.  
  
-Ya estamos listos- Eran los policías los que hablaban.  
  
-Bien…- Respondió el chico- Cortando luz de la bodega…- Apretó tres botones a la vez- ¡Ya!  
  
La luz de la bodega desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Los policías no perdieron tiempo.  
  
Tomaron un equipo de cuerdas. Bajaron por el pasillo del ascensor, al igual que los ladrones. Luego de tocar el piso, abrieron la puerta, y nuevamente, el chico de voz grave dijo:  
  
-¡Prendan las linternas!- Todo lo que decían, se escuchaba muy bien en el salón de máquinas donde Lee verificaba la operación de rescate ciegamente (Ya que no tenía luz para ver)  
  
Luego de un tiempo, la voz siguió hablando.  
  
-Bien… Tenemos a dos guardias desmayados, una puerta destruida. ¡Creo que no hay nadie!- Luego de un segundo, un sonido algo fuerte se oyó- ¡Esperen! ¡Escuché un ruido! ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!- Una especie de explosión- ¡Algo a pasado!- Siguió casi gritando el chico- ¡Luz! ¡Luz! ¡Necesitamos energía!  
  
Y, el hombre que estaba en los controles presionó otros dos botones, y la luz regresó, dando una imagen de la bóveda, no muy buena. Estaba destruida, y con mucho papel regado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Lee con desespero.  
  
Luego de un tiempo le contestaron:  
  
-Hubo una explosión… ¡Todo está destruido!  
  
Machiel puso una cara de furia indescriptible. Nunca nadie lo había visto así.  
  
-¡Voy a bajar!- Dijo con rabia.  
  
Sin poder contar un segundo, Lee ya se estaba fuera de aquella habitación color gris, que era la sala de máquinas, y con rapidez había tomado el ascensor, y lo había bajado hasta el último piso, el piso que siempre fue su favorito, el de la bóveda.  
  
Entró al salón, y vio a los dos guardias aun desmayado en el suelo, y observó como el grupo de policía registraba todo.  
  
Machiel fue a su bóveda y observó con pesar el estado en el cual estaba ¡Toda destruida!  
  
Luego de unos minutos de shock, el guardia de voz grave se le acercó y le dijo:  
  
-Sentimos lo de su bóveda…- Lee lo miró con un odio que hacía que su labio inferior temblara- Más, si nos permite podríamos…  
  
-¡Nada de eso!- Gritó el chico captando la atención de todos los guardias- ¡Lárguense!  
  
-Pero…- Siguió el policía.  
  
-¡Nada! ¡Fuera! –Volvió a rugir.  
  
-Bien…- Dijo el de voz grave con algo de enojo- ¡Es su bóveda!  
  
Luego de eso, y hizo una señal con la mano, y dijo en voz alta:  
  
-¡Equipo "Dimongi"! ¡Vámonos!  
  
El equipo "Dimongi" Obedeció la orden sin titubear, como bien entrenados que estaban.  
  
Lee se quedó solo en su bóveda destruida y llena de papeles inservibles en el suelo.  
  
-¡Como rayos se salieron de la bóveda!- Dijo con furia, más casi in entendible.  
  
Luego de varios segundos de pensar, su mente le dio una buena respuesta a su pregunta. Dos palabras se grabaron en su mente "¿Equipo Dimongi?"  
  
  
  
Y bien, luego de algunos minutos de alboroto, en los cuales los huéspedes no se enteraron de nada, se podían ver, sin mucha importancia, un grupo de 8 personas, vestidas de traje policial, cargando un maletín en cada mano.  
  
Luego de un tiempo, se subieron las máscaras que privaba a las personas de saber sus identidades.  
  
Yamato dejó ver sus brillantes ojos azules brillando con intensidad. Aquello era increíble ¡Lo habían logrado! Y aún no eran puré. ¡Serían recordados por todos los ladrones! Ellos habían logrado hacer, una gran estafa, el increíble robo, y el perfecto botín.  
  
Pronto los demás dejaron sus rostros al aire. Yamato a la cabeza, seguido de Sora, luego Ken, le sigue Daisuke, Iory, Hikari, Takeru y Koushiro.  
  
Fin del capitulo 12.  
  
  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Bueno, antes que nada ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS R/R!! Nunca había tenido tantos ^^ ¡15 R/R! ¡Que record! ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
  
Bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia… Espero que te esté gustado. Y tranquilo(a), la tortura termina en 2 capítulos ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Bueno, este se supone, que debió ser el mejor capitulo… Más sé que no lo fue (Aunque todo esté malo -_-U) Así que ¡Perdón!  
  
Bien, va dedicado a todos los que les gustó "Ocean´s eleven" Que es lo mismo de "La gran estafa" Y los fans de Bratt Pitt y George Cloone. ^^  
  
¡Ah! Por cierto, "Dimongi" Traté de que viniera de "Digimon" ^^UUUUU  
  
Cualquier cosa me pueden escribir a mi e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por continuar leyendo. Se los agradezco de corazón ^^  
  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	13. Dinero robado Corazon amado

DIGIMON. 11 a la media noche. La gran estafa. (Yagami´s eleven) Capitulo 13. "Dinero robado; Corazón amado"  
  
  
  
La camioneta blanca, donde estaba el supuesto dinero robado, aun era perseguida por muchos carros del mismo color, con la única intención de capturarla, y regresarle el dinero a Lee.  
  
La camioneta siempre seguía recto. Nunca había cruzado en alguna esquina. Hasta que después de unos minutos, parara su carrera entrando en un estacionamiento desierto.  
  
Todos los autos la seguían muy de cerca. Los 6 automóviles que la perseguían entraron en el estacionamiento junto con ella. La camioneta redujo la velocidad, hasta que llegó a cero (Es decir, hasta que paró ^^U) Y los demás autos aprovecharon el momento para rodearla.  
  
Muchos hombres vestidos elegantemente bajaron de sus carros blancos, y lo primero que hicieron, fue dispararle a los neumáticos.  
  
Se miraron unos con otros después de que el fuerte sonido de las pistolas pasara. El conductor, o todos lo tripulantes de la nave no se bajaban ¡No se movían! Como si adentro. No hubieses nadie.  
  
Pero ese pensar cambió, cuando de repente, con todo y llanta desinfladas la camioneta se movió un poco. Avanzó poco, ¡Pero avanzó! Y luego, dejó de moverse nuevamente.  
  
Todos los hombres se encontraban delante de sus autos blancos, pero un chico mayor, con el cabello café, era el que se encontraba más adelante que todos. Este chico, dio un paso al frente, con la intención de llegar hasta el asiento del piloto de la camioneta.  
  
El chico iba con la pistola en la mano derecha, y caminaba con mucha cautela. Agachado, llegó al asiento del conductor, y abrió la puerta diciendo: -¡No se mueva! ¡Lo tenemos rodeado!- Al estilo policial.  
  
Su semblante era algo agresivo, más luego cambió a desconcierto. En la cabina del auto no se encontraba nadie, solo, como una especie de máquina. Un robot muy pequeño.  
  
De repente, algo explotó adentro de la camioneta. Haciendo que esta temblara, mientras que humo, y algo de fuego, salían por sus puertas traseras.  
  
El chico que estaba al lado de la camioneta, tenía todo su rostro lleno de hollín, es decir, estaba con toda la cara negra.  
  
Se acercó a las puertas de atrás de la tan utilizada camioneta, y pudo ver el verdadero contenido de los maletines.  
  
-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó algún empleado de Lee por medio del intercomunicador que el chico traía. -No.- Respondió él- No había dinero en los maletines.- Él chico suspiró con desgano- Solo había pornografía. -¡Diablos!  
  
Algo apartado de ese lugar, en un viejo auto de color marrón, dos personas perecían divertidas. Miyako y Jyou se reían de cómo los "rinocerontes" de Lee, habían caído en su trampa. -¡Ja ja ja!- Reía la chica purpura no muy ruidosamente- ¿Viste sus caras? -¡Ja ja ja!- La apoyaba el otro apuesto anteojudo- ¡Sí! ¡Ja ja!  
  
Luego de unos minutos, el chico Kido le comentó a su amiga: -Es mejor irnos, Yolei. -¡Sí!- Respondió ella animada.  
  
Luego de eso, la chica Inoue puso el auto en marcha, con destino, a su garaje, donde planearon todo.  
  
--  
  
Taichi Yagami sí tuvo que correr esta vez. Para él no era ningún secreto de que Lee era inteligente, es decir, que en cualquier momento, se daría cuenta de su plan. Por lo que tuvo que apurar el paso en más de una ocasión.  
  
Cuando, nuevamente, llegó al cuarto donde lo esperaba la persona que lo golpearía, vio que había hecho un buen trabajo. La pequeña sillita estaba casi destrozada, y los estantes que tenían estampada la habitación estaban muy movidos de su sitio original. Sonrió al ver que su amigo mastodonte había cumplido su parte.  
  
-¡Debo arreglarme!- Dijo el chico Yagami mientras que cambiaba un poco su aspecto.  
  
Despeinó su cabello. Se sacó su camisa blanca, y se la rompió un poco. Se sacó un zapato, y se quitó la media.  
  
-Listo.- Dijo mientas se veía a sí mismo.  
  
En eso, escuchó la voz de Lee que venía desde afuera. Tai se colocó justo delante de la silla destrozada, sabiendo lo que le venía próximamente.  
  
Justo cuando abrieron la puerta, el ogro golpeó, nuevamente la mejilla derecha del chico Yagami, dando la impresión, de que siempre lo había tenido bajo su control.  
  
Taichi se tiró al suelo mientras soportaba el dolor.  
  
Lee contempló la escena desde la puerta. En ese momento, los dos guardaespaldas del rubio levantaron a Taichi del suelo.  
  
Tai miró los ojos de Lee algo mareado.  
  
-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- Preguntó el dueño del casino con toda su furia concentrada en sus ojos, y su voz. -¿Aah?- Preguntó Tai mientras se recostaba un poco más de los guardaespaldas, ya que tanto trabajo, lo dejó cansado. -Solo lo volveré a preguntar una vez.- Repitió Lee- ¿Tuviste algo que ver? -¿En qué?- Respondió el chico Yagami con un semblante de no saber la situación. -¡Solo una vez!- Gritó esta vez Lee mirando con más furia que nunca a Taichi. -Mira.- Le respondió el chico mirándolo a los ojos- No sé de que me hablas. Pero yo he estado aquí desde que me encerraste.  
  
Lee tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, luego volvió a mirar a Yagami con furia.  
  
-Suéltenlo.- Dijo con su gran orgullo herido.  
  
Tai sonrió. -Pero asegúrense de que no vuelva a pisar mis hoteles- Dijo después de que estaban en el pasillo para salir del hotel.  
  
  
  
En ese momento, en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel, específicamente, en donde Machiel dormía todas las noches, Mimi, caminaba en círculos con nerviosismo.  
  
De repente, el teléfono de la habitación sonó asustándola un poco.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Diga?- Respondió con nerviosismo. -Pon el canal 33- Respondió una voz agradable desde el aparato de comunicación. -¿Quién es?- Preguntó la chica Tashikawa. -Pon el canal 33.- Luego de eso, colgaron.  
  
Mimi trancó el teléfono con algo de pesar, pero, instantáneamente, tomó el control de la televisión, prendiéndola, y colocando el canal 33 de golpe.  
  
Allí pudo distinguir a dos personas en la pantalla. Luego lo que se le hizo familiar, fueron los pasillos. ¡Allí cayó en cuenta! Estaba viendo a Taichi y a Lee en un de los pasillos del hotel Yedimo.  
  
La conversación continuó entre esas dos personas, mientras que Mimi la observaba desde su habitación.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Lee?- Preguntó Taichi mientras que paraba su caminar hasta la puerta del lugar- ¿Te robaron?  
  
Lee, que estaba de espaldas, se volteó despacio, para mirar a Yagami con odio.  
  
-¿Qué sabes de eso?- Preguntó. -No te diré nada.- Respondió Taichi. -¡¿Qué sabes?!- Repitió esta vez gritando. -Solo te diré.- Le respondió el de cabellos alborotados- Si es que te importan más tus millones, que Mimi.  
  
Toda la conversación estaba siendo escuchada por la chica que sin quererlo, se le aceleró el corazón.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Lee con desprecio. -Que yo te diré lo que sé.- Le respondió Taichi de una manera desafiante y sonriendo me dio lado- Si tu prometes dejar a Mimi en paz.  
  
Lee meditó en silencio el asunto, no era tan mala oferta, aunque en el fondo le doliera.  
  
-Acepto.- Dijo Lee mientras que esperaba la respuesta de Yagami.  
  
Mimi en su cuarto, respiró profundamente, ya que por ese momento, se quedó sin aire. No podía ser,. El chico que decía que la amaba, quería más a sus millones.  
  
-Un chico en la cárcel.- Respondió Taichi, sabiendo lo que le vendría- Me dijo que planeaba robar buenos casinos. Y después se iría a Los Ángeles.  
  
Lee movió positivamente la cabeza mientras que toda la información le llegaba al cerebro. Luego de unos minutos, dijo:  
  
-¡Llévenlo a la cárcel!  
  
El de cabellos alborotados ya se los esperaba. Sonrió con tristeza mientras que pensaba en Mimi.  
  
La chica aún estaba de espectadora en el cuarto. En ese momento, ella comprendió que aquel no era su lugar. Si no con el chico, que ella tanto amaba.  
  
Tomó su abrigo y su cartera que estaban en el sofá, salió de la habitación, y se montó en el ascensor, con el único objetivo de alcanzar a Taichi.  
  
Cuando el ascensor bajó a la planta baja, y las puertas se abrieron, se consiguió con Lee.  
  
El chico tenía la mirada triste, y ella lo miró con desprecio.  
  
-Tenías razón, Machiel.- Dijo Mimi mientras que lo veía a los ojos- En este hotel siempre hay alguien observando.  
  
El chico entendió la indirecta, y se montó en el ascensor con pesar, y vio por última vez a la persona que el creía haber amado más que a nada, irse tras su corazón.  
  
Mimi corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, con los ojos algo humedecidos. Volteó la cabeza a todas las direcciones buscando a Taichi en alguna. Lo encontró en el camino al estacionamiento de empleados.  
  
-¡Esperen!- Gritaba mientras corría con unos incómodos tacones- ¡Esperen!  
  
Ya el chico Yagami había llegado al auto de la policía, y lo iban a montar, cuando una voz los interrumpió.  
  
-¡Esperen!- Volvió a gritar Mimi más cerca de ellos- ¡Necesito hablar con mi esposo!  
  
Taichi sonrió al escuchar tan deseadas palabras por parte de su esposa.  
  
La chica llegó hasta él, y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en prisión?- Preguntó ella. -De 3 a 6 meses. -Respondió Yagami- Por saber de un delito y no denunciarlo.  
  
Mimi sonrió, mientras que le decía: -Esta vez te esperaré.  
  
El de cabellos alborotados sonrió con más ganas. ¿Qué importaba ir a prisión? Si sabía que al salir de ella se iba a reunir con el amor de su vida.  
  
Ambos querían besarse, más el acto no pudo hacerse, gracias a los policías, que montaron, por las buenas, a Yagami en el medio de transporte terrestre. ---  
  
Nada lejos del hotel, de un garaje oscuro, 11 chicos salieron de él ya vestidos normalmente. Cruzaron la calle, y se recostaron en el barandal que una gran fuente, que era la entrada de autos, para el hotel Yedimo.  
  
Ya había cumplido su misión, y era el momento de separarse, nunca para siempre, más sí para seguir por el momento con sus vidas "normales", y llena de robos.  
  
-¡Vaya!- Dijo Davis orgulloso de sí mismo- ¡Tai se quedó con la chica! -¡Sí!- Suspiró Izzy- ¡Y nosotros solos!  
  
Matt pasó el brazo, con algo de gracias y discreción, alrededor de la cintura de Sora. Mientras que Ken y Yolei se miraban a los ojos sonrojados. Y Kari y TK se sonreían mutuamente.  
  
Jeo, que era uno de los pocos concientes de las parejas del grupo, dijo: -¡Sí! Yo quedé solo.  
  
Luego de eso, dio media vuelta, y sin decir adiós, se fue al garaje, y luego de recoger su equipaje, (Con un maletín de más, por supuesto), salió de su último lugar de trabajo, hacia un rumbo, que nadie más tomó.  
  
El siguiente en hacer lo mismo fue Cody, dejando ya, dos espacios vacíos en el grupo. Le siguió Izzy, luego Davis, después Ken, Yolei, Kari, y por último Tk.  
  
Matt y Sora quedaron viendo la fuente, y se fueron de ella luego de unos minutos, tomados de la mano.  
  
Todos tomaron caminos diferentes, (Menos las mencionadas parejas), y se perdieron, en su nuevo destino de millonarios secretos.  
  
Fin del capitulo 13.  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
Casi el fin!!! ^c^ ¡No lo creo! ¡Solo falta el epílogo!! Primer fic casi terminado!!! Muchas gracias por leer!!!  
  
¡Pues sí! Ya casi es el final de esta historia, a la que le he tomado mucho cariño. Como verán, este capitulo, fue más que todo romántico. ¡Y ni siquiera! Pero más o menos" ^^U ¡Y sobre todo con Taimi! ^_~  
  
Bien, ya saben la dedicatoria: A los fans de Brad Pitt y George Cloone, y a los que les gustó Ocean´s eleven!! ^^  
  
Acepto de todo en mi e-mai!! ^^ ¬¬ Menos virus! Eso sí que no!! ^c^ Mi e- mail es:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
¡Espero que les esté gustando! ^^ (O al menos más que a mí! -_-)  
  
¡Nos vemos en el último capitulo! ^^  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
Zelshamada. 


	14. Nuevamente la luz del Sol

DIGIMON. 11 a la media noche. La gran estafa. (Yagami´s eleven) Epilogo. "Nuevamente la luz del Sol"  
  
  
  
Tres meses después.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato Ishida, estaba parado en las rejas del estacionamiento de la prisión. El chico estaba comiéndose un burrito mexicano con mucho ánimo, se veía que tenía hambre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahora, vestía algo más elegante, hasta que su chaqueta marrón se manchó con la salsa.  
  
-¡Demonios!- Dijo mientras que se chupaba los dedos, y con una servilleta se limpiaba la chaqueta.  
  
-¡Vaya! Aún no sabes comer.- Le dijo desde atrás una voz burlona.  
  
  
  
  
  
El rubio subió la vista, y se encontró con la de su mejor amigo. Taichi Yagami sonreía ampliamente, mientras que el sol le daba la bienvenida al mundo libre.  
  
Ambos amigos rieron.  
  
-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Tai mientras caminaba junto con el rubio hacía su carro. -Es el auto plateado que está atrás del mío.-  
  
Taichi movió positivamente la cabeza. Cuando llegaron al auto, no pudo evitar el comentario: -Tienes 13 millones de dólares. Y aún no cambias esta carcacha.  
  
El rubio sonrió.  
  
-¡Le tomé cariño!  
  
El pelos necios pudo observar dentro del auto dos siluetas femeninas.  
  
-¡Aah!- Dijo Matt antes de entrar en el auto- Espero que no te moleste. Pero, recogí algunas de tus cosas antes de venir.  
  
Tai asomó la cabeza por la ventana del piloto. Sentada de copiloto se encontraba Sora, con una agradable sonrisa. Le sonrió a Matt con picardía. Pero luego. Su vista se posó en la de una persona que venía en la parte trasera. Allí estaba. La razón para aguantar otros 3 meses en prisión.  
  
-Hola- Le dijo Mimi con algo de pena. -Esto sí que es mío.- Dijo Tai mientras que se montaba en el auto.  
  
Luego de eso. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, y el beso esperado dio su acto de presencia.  
  
Matt y Sora los veían desde adelante.  
  
-¿No se ven tierno?- Preguntó la pelirroja. -Lo que digas cariño.- Respondió Matt a su novia.  
  
El rubio Ishida puso en marcha el auto. Nada más salió de su puesto en el estacionamiento, el auto plata ya mencionado, también salió de él siguiéndolo.  
  
El rubio y el moreno sonrieron, mientras que en la carretera, con rumbo indefinido, subían el techo del auto haciéndolo un convertible. Después de eso, cruzaron en una esquina; Mientras que los mastodontes, que Lee tenía para que los siguieran a donde fueran, que iban en el auto plata, seguían por la carretera, perdiendo de vista, a los único ladrones que había podido realizar Una gran estafa.  
  
¡FIN!  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
No me lo creo. ¡He terminado este fic! ¡Mi primer fic largo terminado! (Ya se podrán imaginar todos los fics pendientes! -_-) ¡Mi primer crossover! ¡Soy feliz! ¬¬ A medias.  
  
¡Bueno! ^^ Kawaii!! Terminé! Al fin!! Se acabó su tortura! ^_~ Jajaja!! Compartan mi felicidad!! Terminé este fic!!  
  
Pues, en verdad le había tomado cariño. Y me da una gran alegría terminarlo (Y más porque se supone que estoy en exámenes finales! XDD)  
  
¡Bien! Espero que a Tod@s les haya gustado este fic, que si a ver bien vamos. No está muy bien hecho. ¡Y debo mejorar bastante! Laaaaargo camino por recorrer!! -_- ¡Pero lo lograré! ^^ Algún día! ^^UU  
  
¡Bueno! Voy a hacer algo que nunca había podido hacer. **^_^** ¡Responder R/Rs! Amo ver mis 17 R/Rs!! ¡Que record! ^^ :  
  
Meimi: Gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un R/R ^^ Que bueno que te gusto! [O así espero o.o] ¡A mi también me gusta mucho Brad Pitt! ^^  
  
Sya: ¡Cerebro-hentai!! Gracias por empezar a leer mi fic. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho amiga! ^^. Ahora Daisuke es solo para mi XD. Pero me alegra que te haya empezado a gustar mi historia. T_T Gracias por tus buenas intenciones de querer dejar el primer R/R.  
  
CieloCriss: ¡A ti Criss, eres a una a las que mas le agradezco! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y siempre darme ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado, ¡Ya que trate de ser lo mas fiel que pude a la Peli! ^^ ¡Gracias!  
  
Hikaru: Gracias por darme ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado! ^^  
  
Nakuru-Tashida: ¡Eeeh! ^^ Gracias por el comentario. A mi también me gusto mucho la película [¿Se nota?] ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Lara: ^^ ¡Gracias por leer amiga! ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la película como esta historia. Gracias por lo ánimos. Te agradezco que hayas leido.  
  
gabby-shinoda-bennington: ^^ ¡Oye! Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Tiffany Dincht: Muchas gracias por tu R/R alentador, gracias a el ese día empecé a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir esto. Me alegro que te este gustado.  
  
Lynn: Gracias por tu comentarios ¡Me dan muchos ánimos! ^^ Me alegra que hayas leído mi fic. Gracias por el r/r. Espero que pronto entres mas seguido.  
  
También, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que no dejaron un r/r, pero se leyeron este fic. En especial a Siegfried y a Dragon ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ^^  
  
Como ya dije, espero que les haya gustado... T_T ¡Y gracias por hacerla participar en los premios Digimon!!!  
  
^^ Gracias por su atención, y su paciencia.  
  
¡No se pierdan!  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
